O Retorno
by Efffy
Summary: Depois de uma briga com Tsunade, Naruto some por oito anos,Agora que retornou a Konoha a "Força", ele vai ter que se acostumar a ser um Shinobi que segue regras. E temporariamente, sera Aluno de uma nova Sensei, onde vai descobrir o que perdeu por todos esses anos, o amor puro e verdadeiro, que ele nunca tinha percebido.
1. Retorno

Naruto não me pertence. (Uma pena).

Caçada

A floresta poderia ser calma. Poderia. O ninja loiro vinha em bem rapido, pulando de galho em galho, como que se sua vida dependesse disso. E bem atrás dele, vinha pelo menos uns quinze shinobis mascarados a sua caça, a ANBU, e pela velocidade e ritmo que estavam o perseguindo eram os melhores. Parecia ate ironia ter que fugir, do lugar onde ele cresceu e protegeu com tanto carinho amor e carinho, fugir da sua própria vila era uma ironia mesmo.

" Merda, merda, merda". – Praguejava baixinho, enquanto tentava despistar do grupo que o seguia já tinha alguns dias.

"Quer saber e agora" – A frase morreu em seus labios, quando se foi ouvido uma pequena explosão, e dois grandes sapos surgiram, bloqueando o caminho do grupo de ninjas que vinha atrás.

" Droga, ele vai fugir de novo." Neji já estava irritado com tudo isso. Desde quando caçar Naruto era uma missão, era uma perda de tempo isso sim. Cinco dias correndo atrás do loiro, A Hokage e sua mania de querer controlar tudo.

Sasuke já estava cansado dessa missão, perseguir Naruto era perda de tempo, e ele ia acabar com isso. Saiu do bloqueio desviando do sapo laranja, e do jato de agua que ele expeliu, atrasando o grupo. Continuou correndo soltando liberando mais chacra nas pernas, Só com a velocidade não ia conseguir alcançar Naruto. E Naruto não era o único com truques, mais que depressa fez os selos, e uma serpente enorme se infiltrava no solo.

Naruto não tinha diminuído o passo, mas quando sentiu uma vibração leve, e aquele chacra conhecido, o sorriso brotou em seus labios, E mais uma vez a ironia em sua vida, Cinco anos correndo atrás do ex-nukenin e agora a situação era ao contrario. A terra tremeu de novo. A Serpente saiu do chão, E Sasuke, foi em direção a Naruto com a espada em punho.

Naruto sorriu mais ainda.

" Kuchyose no jutsu." – Gamakichi surgiu envolto a fumaça.

A cobra ficou em modo de ataque. A tensão tomou conta, Naruto cruzou os braços , E com a postura de desafio, Aumentou o sorriso.

Já do outro lado, Sasuke com a mesma postura de superioridade. O clima que já estava pesado só piorou quando Gamakichi soltou fumaça na cobra.

" Aoda, pensei, que havia morrido ... fez pacto com o diabo para renascer?" – E soltou outra baforada de fumaça na cobra.

Que silvou ameaçadoramente para o Sapo.

" Engraçado sapo, acho que vou quebrar o seu pescoço." - Cuspindo em Gamakichi.

A pequena briga foi interrompida, Neji chegou com o resto do grupo

Naruto olhou os homens a sua frente, conhecendo o chacra de todos. O único chacra que o surpreendeu, foi de seu discípulo, o garoto Konohamaru, havia ingressado no esquadrão. Depois de muito tempo, Naruto sentiu uma emoção, a de orgulho pelo garoto.

O líder do esquadrão tomou a frente, e começou a falar tirando Naruto de seu pequeno devaneio.

"Uzumaki Naruto, A Godaime Hokage, Ordena o seu retorno imediatamente a Konohagakure no sato, e caso o senhor ..."- Neji foi interrompido com risada de Naruto. Neji voltou a falar. Sua paciência já tinha acabado, e estava sentido a veia pulsar em sua testa.

"Caso o senhor não retorne a vila, seu nome sera incluído no próximo bingo book, e você vai ser, exilado de Konoha, sendo assim se tornara um ninja desertor." Neji achava que a Hokage tinha perdido o juízo, Se bem que era a cara da Hokage fazer um drama.

Sasuke observava cada movimento de Naruto.

Só podia ser brincadeira, Naruto pensou, a velhota se rebaixaria a esse nível.

" E se eu disser que não vou?" – Naruto responde em tom de desafio ao Hyuuga, que deveria estar possesso de raiva.

"Seremos, obrigado a levar você a força Naruto !" – Neji se controlava mentalmente para não ir lá e socar o loiro a sua frente. Não sabia quem era mais infantil e orgulhoso, o Loiro a sua frente, ou a senhora de idade em Konoha.

"Você e mais quantos Neji?" - Agora seria a hora de intimidar. "Que eu saiba, todos vocês só estão aqui vivos." – Sublinhou a ultima palavra." Por minha causa, então se puderem mandar um recado para a velhota ..". So teve tempo de pular, e com o dedo desviar a espada que vinha no meio de seu peito.E com a outra desarmou o amigo, e o imobilizou, apertando o pescoço de Sasuke, Naruto começou a criar um campo negro de chackra, impedindo o resto do esquadrão a chegar em Sasuke, que tentava se libertar de Naruto. Sasuke viu os de Naruto ficarem negros e nesse momento desconheceu o amigo a sua frente. Sasuke ativou o Sharingan. A atenção de Naruto foi desviada quando uma outra invocação foi ouvida e da densa fumaça, surge a loira, com um busto avantajado, e com as mãos na cintura, Encarando Naruto e veia em sua testa a ponto de estourar.

"Solta ele Naruto, Agora".

Sempre autoritária, recordou-se Naruto.

" Para de palhaçada." – Depois que a Hokage ordenou, mais forte Naruto apertava a garganta de Sasuke, o mesmo se concentrou e Naruto começou a sentir a corrente elétrica em seu corpo, Naruto soltou.

Assim que Sasuke se libertou, Naruto sentiu um chacra mais do que conhecido. Ai percebeu, seu corpo estava paralisado.

" Mas que droga e essa? Shikamaru ?" Olhando ao redor , procurando pelo amigo, viu que Tsunade, não era Tsunade.

"Yare, Yare que bando de problemáticos. Mal se viram depois de 8 anos e ainda continuam com essa briga infantil.." – A voz arrastada mostrava total tédio. "Vamos Naruto, para de infantilidade, você já me deu trabalho de mais por esses anos ..." Shikamaru foi interrompido. Naruto sentiu um puxão por dentro do umbigo. E se viu jogado em uma sala, aquela sala, onde tudo começou.

"Mas que merda." Levantou rápido, pronto pra fugir, mas se viu cercado por de vinte ninjas, sua paciência já estava no limite,e ai percebeu que foi selado, quando Sasuke, o atacou. Como foi enganado tão facilmente, salvou mundo e ainda foi passado pra tras tão fácil. Emburrou o rosto e se virou pra Hokage "Conseguiu o que queria não foi ?. Mas infelizmente não me vejo com vontade nenhuma de ficar aqui."

Tsunade olhava atentamente o rapaz a sua frente, estava mais alto, forte. Naruto se tornou um Homem, um lindo Homem. " Nos deixem-nos a sos"

"Godaime, tem certeza" – A voz de seu Sensei, o fez olhar pra trás, o Homem que chegou mais perto de ser um pai, a sua maneira torta. Mas sempre se preocupou com ele. Reparando Kakashi estava mais serio, mais tenso, como se uma bomba fosse estourar a qualquer momento.

" Sim Kakashi, tenho certeza que ele vai se comportar" Tsunade , não tirava os olhos de Naruto.

-"Como se um dobe soubesse fazer isso." Debochou Sasuke.

Naruto sorriu .

" E como se um teme, que vai atrás da cobra de um homen.".. – Frisou com bastante maldade a ultima frase. – "Tivesse moral o suficiente, pra falar algo comigo."

Em segundos, Sasuke já estava com a chidori em mãos, pronto para o ataque, e as ônix, viraram o mais intenso vermelho. Naruto já estava com seu modo sennin ativo. Só que o chackra que exalava de Naruto era macabro, sujo, como se aquele não fosse o seu garotinho birrento, que reclamava se não ganhasse uma missão com um nível mais alto, olhava a cena incrédula, desde quando Naruto havia ficado tão agressivo, obscuro alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Da preocupação com Naruto, veio a raiva imediatamente, realmente o moleque tinha passado dos limites como ousava brigar em sua sala. E com uma veia quase saltando da testa, explodiu.

"Mais que porra e essa na minha sala?" Varios movéis começaram a ser arremessados em direção aos dois, que com facilidade desviaram.

"Kakashi, por favor." - Tentou usar o pouco de raciocínio que tinha sobrado. – "Me deixe a sós com este moleque, mal agradecido"

Naruto olhou feio pra ela.

" E vocês da Anbu também".- Ninguem ousou contesta-la, e saíram em silencio da sala.

"Ei Teme, isso não terminou." - Ameaçou o Uchiha, que parou, mas Kakashi o empurrou pra fora da Sala.

"Que diabos foi aquilo Naruto?" - A preocupação era visível no rosto da Hokage.

Naruto fez cara de paisagem. E deixou, Tsunade mais irritada.

-"Me responde! O que tinha na cabeça, quando deixou Konoha, e sumiu por todos esses anos hein?"

Naruto olhava pra janela,e vendo com a vila cresceu,

" Não me faça, perder a paciência Naruto!" A veia em sua testa pulsava mais ainda,

Um sorriso irônico, brotou nos lábios de Naruto.

"O que a faz pensar, que eu tenho medo de você? Não me faça rir Hokage. Tudo começou com você, quando escondeu que a vila da minha mãe , foi encontrada.

" Eu não tive outra opção Naruto." A Hokage, falava baixo..

_Oito anos atrás._

_A aliança havia ganho a guerra. Ganho não era bem a expressão Naruto havia ganho a guerra,com uma parcela de ajuda de Sasuke, Sakura, e Hinata. A comoção foi geral, quando Naruto apareceu, da nuvem de fumaça arrastando Madara, e o jogando a frente da multidão que aguardava, o fim da guerra. Naruto foi carregado pelos shinobis que resistiram e lutaram bravamente contra o império de aberrações de Madara. Kabuto foi outro, que no fim teve uma morte dolorosa nas mãos de Sasuke. Mas não havia sido so alegrias, também teve a tristeza de uma guerra marcada pelo terror e violência insana. As baixas foram inevitáveis. Bons ninjas perderam a vida nas batalhas violentas._ _Mas passado o terror da guerra. Não havia como não comemorar, e a festa foi incrível organizada no pais da água._

_Mas com uma festa regada a saké entre outras, era bem provável que iria dar confusão. E não deu outra. Todos viram Naruto, ser arremessado do bar por uma Tsunade bêbada e vermelha de raiva._

" _Como ousa me falar isso? Seu pivete"_

"_E como me esconde isso?. E ainda por cima se nega a me liberar, a procurar o país de onde eu vim? Meus familiares podem estar vivos, o País pode estar todo lá! E você me esconde isso?O que mais você esconde de mim" Naruto estava alucinado._

"_Você não entende garoto!" As lagrimas rolavam do belo rosto da mulher_._ "Não depende de mim, eu tenho uma hierarquia a seguir. Por mim você sempre saberia de tudo, você sabe." Lagrima continuavam a rolar._

" _Foda-se Tsunade, eu sempre me esforcei por Konoha, sempre tolerei, aquelas múmias do conselho,por você, sempre acreditei em você ,e você faz isso, mente e esconde as coisas de mim."_

_Tsunade o interrompeu._

"_Naruto eu te amo, você e um filho pra mim, so quero te proteger, a vila pode estar la, como pode não estar, não quero mais uma decepção pra você." Mais lagrimas caiam da Hokage._

" _Filho porra nenhuma".- A expressão de Naruto era puro Odio_ "_Você velhota não tem, moral nenhuma de falar que sou seu filho seu protegido"._

"_Não tenho e?" - Agora Naruto havia passado dos limites –_

" _Vamos ver se uma semana no presídio de Konoha, não valera a minha moral." Tsunade e Alcool não combinavam._

"_Tenta então." Dito isso Naruto sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça._

_Todos olhavam abismados a cena a sua frente, Naruto havia ido E pelo jeito não iria retornar.._

_De longe Hinata acompanhava , o amor de sua vida sumir. lagrimas rolavam de lindos olhos perolados .Que olhava a cena. Declarou-se para o garoto que sempre amou,Foi a única a arriscar a vida por ele. Durante a batalha com Pein, quase morreu .E o grande herói de Konoha não disse nem uma palavra .Durante a grande guerra ninja, foi notada por ele, e agora ele tinha ido embora. Viu Sakura atônita,que desandou a chorar, sendo aparada por Sai, e vigiada de longe por Sasuke. _

_Vendo aquilo falou baixinho para si,._

"_Prometo que irei te esquecer, Naruto" Limpou as Lagrimas._

_**************************************._

"_Naruto, por favor, não vá embora, fique, a vila precisa de você, eu preciso de você" A Hokage, falava com seu coração e Naruto sabia disso, e isso mexeu com ele._

"_Eu não sei o que pensar, nem o que fazer, me da um tempo, tá!" Saiu da sala, deixando Tsunade mais aliviada, e com um pequeno sorriso, brotando nos lábios de sua Ba-chan._

_XXXXXXX_

_Tá ai povo mais lindo, primeira fic "Reescrevida"XD, estou meia nervosa, saber se eu fui bem, então por favor comentem, me deem dicas, se gostaram ou não gostaram, escrevam qual quer coisa rsrsrsrsrsrs. Ate a próxima _


	2. Encontrão

Ta ai galera, mais um capitulo, queria muito agradecer quem esta comentando, como esta no modo anonimo, não tem como sabem quem e,tenho muitas visualizações do primeiro capitulo, obrigada mesmo de coração. então boa leitura :)

Cap 2: Encontrão

Nostálgico, essa era a palavra que definia, Naruto nesse momento. Depois de ser caçado, durante dias por sua antiga vila, e agora andar "livremente" por ela, era bem estranho. "Merda e merda". - Naruto praguejava baixinho. Ora ou outra alguém olhava ele de cima em baixo por mais que deveria estar um caco ninguém merecia aquele olhar, o olhar que ele conhecia bem, o olhar de nojo, medo e desprezo. O mesmo olhar de sua infância, Por mais que já, tinha superado isso, era incomodo ser observado como um delinquente , se lembrando disso, sorriu. O passado sempre volta pra assombrar. Totalmente perdido em seus pensamentos. Só sentiu um encontrão, e o que bateu nele, caindo de bunda no chão. Sentindo se culpado, estendeu a mão e ajudou a moça a se levantar, quando a mesma se levantou, para agradecer a ajuda, Seu olhar vacilou, as zafiras se encontraram com as perolas. Naruto sentiu seu estomago ficar mais leve. Aqueles olhos, aquele rosto, aquela boca. Não tinha palavras, e era bem difícil ele ficar sem palavras.

_Hinata pov's_

_O dia mal tinha começado pra ela, e a mansão Hyuuga, já estava o verdadeiro inferno, Seu pai a questionando, quando ela ia largar o seu time, e se dedicar totalmente ao clã, Sua irmã sendo uma irmã mais nova insuportável, E Neji sendo o atencioso Neji, que se preocupa mais com ela do que com sua vida, por mais que seja trabalho dele proteger ela, Neji consegue se superar em proteção e asfixia. Pra ganhar tempo so tomou banho, colocou sua roupa de corrida, que consistia em um Top, e um short na metade da coxa, e as habituais sandálias ninjas, Fugindo do inferno logo cedo, quando estava prestes a fechar literalmente os portões de seu calvário, Hiashi surge na sua frente, e começa com a ladainha de todos os dias de pai protetor e grande Ex líder. " Hinata, isso são vestimentas, de uma líder de clã e moça de família sair pela rua?". Respirando fundo, encara seu pai com sua grande coragem e gagueja. "Pa-pa-pai, e-e-eu vou correr, s-o-o is-sso". Hinata ficava indiguinada consigo mesmo, líder de um dos clãs mais poderosos e famosos do mundo ninja, mas quando era confrontada por seu pai, ficava nervosa e a gagueira voltava como se ainda tivesse 15 anos._

_"Hinata, vá trocar de roupa, e coloque uma vestimenta, não saia como uma qualquer".- Disse friamente._

_Mas Hinata havia aprendido a ignorar, seu pai e o modo dele falar,simplesmente desviou dele, e seguiu seu caminho. Saiu do distrito de seu clã, e começou sua corrida, mal correu um quarteirão , e os homens da vila, já começaram a assoviar, elogiar e a cantar a herdeira dos Hyuuga, era ótimo pra auto estima de qualquer mulher ser elogiada, e a corrida ajudou Hinata a ser menos tímida, a entrar em forma, Não que precisasse, mas ficar com a barriga chapada não tinha preço. Continuou Correndo pensando em como ia fazer pra , conseguir colocar sua equipe pra competir só com dois integrantes , já que sua aluna mais velha, quebrou todas as costelas em uma missão, com Kiba, que foi completamente idiota e irresponsavel em deixar a garota montar em Akamaru. Sentiu que bateu em algo e caiu pra tras. Viu que bateu em um homem, e que ele estendeu a mão pra ajuda-la, Quando o olhou pra agradecer pela ajuda, viu aqueles olhos azuis cheios de vida, parecia os olhos dele, olhou de novo para o rapaz loiro cabeludo, e barbudo e muito sujo por sinal, parecia que estava em uma batalha, e ele sorriu pra ela, seu coração parou, e subiu aquele frio no estomago, aquele sorriso ela conhecia em qualquer lugar. "Desculpe ele disse"- com aquele olhar, aqueles olhos, o cabelo loiro, ela não podia desmaiar, ela não ia desmaiar por isso, percebeu que ele segurava a sua mão, e a encarava. Ela se desfez do aperto mão, tremendo, e respondeu com um sussurro. "Não tem problema,". – Agora sim ela tinha quinze anos de novo, o frio na barriga, os olhos arregalados, sussurrando, ela so não podia desmaiar._

_Fim de Hinata povs_

_XXXXXX_

_Naruto povs_

_A moça tomou um baita tombo, pensou, mais que depressa estendeu a mão e a ajudou levantar, A moça o olhou, parecia que ia agradecer, mas ficou muda, aqueles lindos olhos, que antes estavam calorosos, estavam arregalados como se tivessem visto um fantasma, Naruto focou bem no rosto da mulher a sua frente, e ela parecia um anjo, a pela branca e sedosa, que dava vontade de acariciar, a boca rosada perfeita, e aqueles olhos perolados. Memorias vieram, Konoha destruída, ele caído no chão, preso por antenas negras, uma garota de cabelo preto, entra na batalha protegendo ele, Pein olhando a garota a sua frente pronto pra atacar, Naruto manda, ela sair , ela continua, e começa a falar de como sempre o admirou , e se não fosse por ele, ela não estaria , ele manda ela sair, ela diz que não, que ele ensinou a ela como ser uma ninja melhor, que não ia deixar ele sozinho, e que o amava, ela ataca Pein, e ele se defende jogando ela longe com seu golpe, tambem em batalha, ela chegou nele quando estava desacreditado na batalha contra Madara, essa mesma garota, disse que confiava nele, pegou em seu rosto com muito carinho, e com isso ele teve forças, pra lutar e ganhar a guerra, e ainda veio uma lembrança, bem mais antiga, uma garotinha dando uma pomada, pra ele passar em suas feridas depois de derrotar o colega de equipe dela. E por ultimo, aquele beijo que recebeu no rosto por ter derrotado Madara. Naruto sentiu-se um lixo. Não teve consideração nenhuma pela garota que salvou sua vida, duas vezes._

_Fim Naruto povs_

_XXXXXX_

_"_Me desculpe, não sei onde estava com a cabeça.". - Ela continuava o encarando. Naruto a olho de cima em baixo, realmente ela tinha se tornado uma mulher atraente, seu olhar morreu no toper preto, que realçava o busto avantajado da moça. Se xingou mentalmente, e voltou a encarar a moça, que sussurrou.

"Obrigada" . – Hinata não tinha mais forças nas pernas, se não se controla-se , ia desmaiar. Hinata o olhava assombrada, ele não podia estar ali, ela tinha se preparado mentalmente pra quando esse dia chegasse, que ela não ligaria não se importaria e falhou miseravelmente. Tinha que sair dali rápido, ou ao desmaiar, virou as costas e saiu de perto dele correndo.

Ficou parado vendo a mulher sair correndo, sem saber o que fazer. Voltou a caminhar, e percebeu a sua total desconsideração pelos sentimentos da garota, sentiu-se, pra piorar sua barriga começou a roncar alto, e não podia entrar em um restaurante daquele jeito, seria porcaria, precisava de um banho, de roupas, de fazer a barba, cortar o cabelo e descansar um pouco. Ele ainda tinha um apartamento, " Se eu ainda o tiver e claro."

Andou pelas ruas conhecidas do seu antigo bairro, Chegou ao prédio, onde tinha crescido, Subiu as escadas, recordando de cada detalhe de onde cresceu e viveu metade de sua infância. Quando chegou ao ultimo andar, se deparou com o seu apartamento, Enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou sua carteira do Gama-chan, do fundo dela, pegou a chave. Será que era a mesma maçaneta, se tinha alguém morando lá. Colocou a chave na fechadura, tinha entrado já era um alivio, e ao escutar o click, girou a maçaneta, e empurrou, era incrivel, olhou ao redor, era como se nunca tivesse saido de seu apartamento ou de konoha, tudo continuava do mesmo jeito, O apartamento nunca tinha sido tão limpo assim, Foi a cozinha, tudo limpo e organizado, não tinha como, alguém deveria estar morando ali, mas como alguém muda e não troca a fechadura, abriu a geladeira, estava cheia de iogurtes e frutas, pegou um iogurte , e voltou pra sala, reparou que agora tinha três porta retratos na estante, um com o time sete original, outro com Naruto, a tinha um com Sai, Sasuke e Sakura, Então alguém do time sete, estava tomando conta de sua casa, sorriu com a ideia. Andou ate o seu quarto viu sua cama, e por impulso se jogou nela, Deitado em sua cama, viu seus pés, saírem da borda, iria precisar de uma cama nova, no período que fosse ficar, Se levantou, foi ate o banheiro,Tirou a roupa, abriu a ducha no maximo. Era reconfortante, aquela ducha de agua em suas costas, parecia lavar toda a tensão em seu corpo. Falando em corpo a imagem de Hinata, voltou com força total, e se sentiu um lixo por não ter levado em consideração os sentimentos da garota.

XXXXXX

fim.


	3. Sakura

_Cap:3 Sakura_

_Hinata povs._

_Eu não acredito que ele voltou, eu não acredito, não e não. Qualquer um que visse a herdeira dos Hyuuga, sabia que algo estava errado. Ela tinha prometido a si mesma, e para Neji, que nunca mais, ele ia abalar ela. Mas a promessa tinha ido água abaixo. Escorou em um muro, suas pernas pareciam gelatina. Ela não ia chorar, não mesmo, seus olhos começaram a arder. Por sorte, sentiu alguém colocar a mão no seu ombro._

"_Hinata-sama, você esta bem ?" – Ela não estava bem, E assim que ele olhou pra ela, ele fechou a cara e já sibilou Naruto._

"_Neji-nisan , por que não me disse que ele tinha voltado, essa missão que você ficou fora esses dias foi pra isso não foi?". ._

" _Hinata, eu sinto muito, mais foram ordens da Godaime ,ela não queria que ninguém soubesse, caso a missão falhasse, você acha que eu queria que Naruto voltasse, pra você ficar assim de novo, eu acompanhei seu sofrimento, por favor Hinata me garanta que você vai ficar bem?.",_

_Ela estava descontando no primo e sabia que ele não tinha culpa, ele ficou ao seu lado, deu conselhos, ajudou a ficar mais forte mais confiante. " Não a nada Neji-nisan, não precisa se preocupar, eu estou bem.", Sorriu, parecia mais uma careta segundo Neji._

" _Não e o que seu rosto e seu coração, que eu estou ouvindo daqui demonstram". – Hinata era que nem uma irmã e não queria que a prima passa-se novamente por tudo aquilo._

" _Neji eu estou bem, pode ficar tranquilo, agora me deseje boa sorte, por que preciso resolver aquele assunto sobre o meu time,". Dito isso deu um beijo no rosto do primo e foi seguindo rumo a torre da hokage. Tentando não pensar no loiro, falhando miseravelmente._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura vinha andando apressada pelas ruas de Konoha, depois que a noticia começou a se espalhar que Naruto havia voltado, a vila estava em torpor. O grande heroi ou como andavam dizendo o bom filho a casa torna. A Rosada, já não era mais aquela tabua testuda, seu corpo curvilíneo pelo treino pesado, ,Os olhos esmeraldinos se destacavam com os cabelos rosados, já na metade das costas. Ainda com o jaleco branco do hospital, as belas pernas torneadas chamavam atenção de todos os homens na rua, Hora ou outra um assobiava, o que era correspondido com uma carranca da Rosada que não estava em um bom dia. Como ela não tinha sido avisada, que ele tinha voltado, Maldito Sasuke. Chegando ao prédio do apartamento de Naruto, entrou como um furacão. Já estava no ultimo andar. A veia já estava quase saltando de sua testa, quando colocou a chave, e viu que a porta ja estava aberta. Se não fosse Naruto, só podia ser o Sai... E se fosse o Sai aquele Pó Royal esbranquiçado. Que devia estar trazendo, as suas "Amiguinhas" de novo pra lá. Era bem a cara dele, se bem que a ultima vez que tinha feito isso, Sakura, o pegou com a boca na botija "literalmente". E bem, ele ficou com dois braços quebrados, e uma costela trincada. Onde já se viu trazer aquelas vadiazinhas, para a casa de "Seu" Naruto. Tinha tanta coisa para falar com ele. O coração de Sakura estava disparado, tanto tempo sem ver... Naruto saindo de dentro do banheiro, pelado e completamente molhado, Sakura abriu a boca, e fechou, aquele homem era o menininho birrento, com conviveu durante a infância e a adolescência, Naruto estava maior que Sasuke, braços largos, peito e barriga esculpidos, pernas grossas e um Naruto Junior bem desenvolvido em sua percepção. Seu coração estava a ponto de sair pela boca.

Naruto olhava pra rosada. " Sakura?" – a amiga estava paralisada, o encarando. Seguindo o olhar da rosada, ele se deu conta pra onde ela estava olhando. A única coisa inteligente foi pegar uma toalha e se embrulhar.

" Naruto?, Naruto!". Balbuciava.

"Sakura. Você ta bem?, Eu já me tapei." - Sorriu debilmente

A rosada pula em Naruto, e abraça, que retribui sem entender.

"Seu maldito, burro, idiota, estúpido." - Descarregou tudo em cima de Naruto e começou a dar socos no peito dele. – "como você ousa sumir por tanto tempo, e não dar noticias?. Você e um irresponsavel..."

"Mas que diabos Sakura! Da pra parar." - Segurou as mãos pequenas, que podiam fazer um estrago enorme.

" Mas que diabo Sakura?." Parecia que a veia que estava em sua testa iria explodir. –" Você acha que falando alto comigo vai melhorar as coisas pro seu lado".- A voz de Sakura já tinha se elevado um oitavo." – Como ousa brincar com a minha cara desse jeito? Hã?,"

Naruto assistia a cena sem entender, se Sasuke some, ela grita com ele, se ele some, ela tambem grita com ele, se qualquer um de Konoha sumir, ela vai gritar com ele.

"Sakura por que você ta gritando?, Desde quando você se preocupa, eu sumi você foi me procurar, como procurou o Sasuke, Mal chego você já começa a gritar brigar comigo!" – O olhar de Naruto demonstrava um pouco de ingratidão. – Quando o Teme voltou você gritou com ele, tentou bater nele? Por Kami Sakura, não vem me encher agora, eu tó aqui contra minha vontade,

Sakura estava paralisada, Naruto nunca tinha falado com ela desse jeito, tão rude. A Rosada simplesmente deu as costas a ele e saiu com os olhos marejados.

Naruto se arrependeu, tocou o ombro da rosada, que chorava baixinho, se sentiu um lixo. Abraçou a Rosada que chorava baixinho, seu queixo encaixava certinho na cabeça de Sakura, quando ela parou, ele sorriu pra ela e fez cara de gatinho manhoso. " Sakura-chan, eu tó com fome."

Aquele era o Naruto que ela conhecia, mandou ele trocar de roupa, que o almoço seria por conta dela. Olhou no seu guarda roupa pra ver se havia alguma roupa que cabia nele, Só tinha jaquetas preta com laranja, uma colante verde, que Guy sensei havia dado ele a muitos anos atrás, Achou uma calça preta e gritou Sakura. "Sakura-chan, de quem e essa calça preta?". – " E do Sasuke." – " MAS POR QUE , TEM ROUPA DAQUELE TEME NA MINHA CASA". Ficou com raiva, imaginando Sasuke morando em sua casa. - "Para de birra Naruto, eu ainda tenho que voltar, pro hospital." Indiguinado, com Sasuke morando em sua casa, vestiu a calça, achou uma regata branca, mas nem perguntou, Calçou as sandalias ninja, Passou a mão no cabelo estava enorme, tambem estava barbudo. A fome apertou.

Já do lado de fora, seguiram rumo ao Ichiraku, depois de uma discussão.

Sakura estava admirada com Naruto, o tempo tinha feito muito bem a ele, estava mais alto, com um corpo esculpido, Parecia um pouco mais serio, estava cabeludo, mas mesmo assim, estava perfeito.

Naruto percebendo, Sakura olhando pra ele.

"Tó cabeludo ne Sakura-chan". Sorriu.

Aquele sorriso, derretia Sakura, aquele sorriso puro. – " Tem uma barbearia ali na frente..." – Se perdeu naqueles olhos.

Sakura estava estranha, toda hora me olhando, me elogiando, sorrindo. Deve ser alguma pegadinha. Passou na barbearia, com dez minutos, já estava com o cabelo curto e arrepiado como sempre, e com o rosto liso. Sakura o elogiou de novo.

Chegando no Ichiraku, Naruto foi recebido com um abraço do Tiozinho do Ramen e de sua filha. O tiozinho ficou tão feliz com seu cliente mais celebre, e por comemoração, o Lamen ia sair de graça, pra ele e pra sua "amiga".

Sakura estava sentada muito perto dele.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Com muito esforço, Hinata conseguiu chegar a torre da Hokage, bateu na porta, e escutou um entre abafado, da Godaime, que paecia estar de muito bom humor, pelo menos a sorte estava voltando ao seu lado.

" Godaime-sama, boa tarde". - Falou polidamente.

"Hinata, boa tarde e muito bom te ver, precisava mesmo, falar com você." Sorriu, deixando Hinata curiosa.

"Pode falar primeiro." – Se ajustou na cadeira.

" Não, por favor, você veio ate mim primeiro." – E continuou a sorrir, algo estava estranho, a Hokage, nunca sorria assim, ao menos que estivesse bêbada, e ela não parecia bêbada, estava muito sã.

" Obrigada, Bem, Godaime-sama, o assunto e sobre a minha equipe, como a senhora sabe bem, a minha aluna, Koyama Cho, ela se machucou em missão, e a recuperação e um pouco longa, por que ela perfurou o pulmão e quebrou as costelas em missão com Kiba". – Só de pensar em Kiba, tinha vontade de esganalo, por não ter tomado cuidado com Cho. Respirou fundo e voltou a falar ." Eu queria sabe, se teria como, os dois outros membros participarem do Chunin Shiken, na próxima semana, a senhora bem sabe, que já são nível chunin a muito tempo, e filhos de quem são, estão acima da media e...". Tsunade a interrompeu.

"Bom Hinata, eu sei que sua equipe e a melhor, a muito tempo não temos shinobis, tão promissores quanto eles, somente os dois eu não posso autorizar, e como outras nações, vão mandar, seus melhores gennins, seria um desrespeito com eles. Mas eu já tinha pensado sobre esse assunto e tenho uma resolução pra ele, e vai ser muito boa pra você, já arrumei um substituto pra senhorita Koyama". - Dessa vez Hinata, conseguiu ver todos os dentes da Hokage. Sentiu que não ia gostar da ideia. "Bem como você sabe, Naruto voltou pra Konoha."

Naruto, Naruto, não,não,não e não, não podia estar acontecendo, seu coração disparou, sentiu o frio na barriga, sua cabeça começou a latejar.

" Ele ainda e gennin, e isso e incomodo pra mim, quanto pra ele, o Heroi que salvou o mundo ainda e um gennin".

As mãos de Hinata começaram a suar e a tremer, quanto mais ela limpava, no short, mais suadas elas ficavam, o pavor foi crescendo dentro dela. E a Hokage continuava.

"Então eu já decidi colocar ele na sua equipe, ate a Koyama , se recuperar..."

Agora Hinata via e ouvia a Hokage, falar em câmera lenta, O suor começou a escorrer em seu rosto que já estava vermelho, seus olhos arregalados com a noticia, Naruto seria seu aluno, o coração começou a bater ,mais forte, sentiu a veia em seu pescoço tremer, o suor escorrendo no seu rosto e nas costas, a tremedeira, nas mãos.

"Hinata, você esta bem, Hinata?" - A Hokage, ficou alarmada, parecia que a garota a sua frente estava, travando uma batalha interna muito seria.

"Eu estou bem". – Sussurrou, não tinha forças nem para falar.

"Então, esta decidido, Naruto esta na sua equipe..."

Já não estava mais prestando atenção em nada, So via imagens de Naruto, aqueles olhos, aquele cabelo e aquele sorriso. Não sabia o que fazer, o pânico tomou conta de seu corpo, como ia conseguir, resolver aquilo, já estava decido, se pelo menos ela tivesse se oposto a decisão, mas se tivesse feito isso, iria acabar com o sonho de seus meninos, de virarem Chunin, Sua cabeça começou a doer. Agradeceu a Hokage, que graças a Kami, tinha parado de sorrir. Saiu igual a um raio da torre , se ela não parasse e se sentasse, iria desmaiar. Sentou no primeiro banco que viu, tentou colocar os pensamento em ordem e se acalmar o que foi em vão. Ficou sentada mais alguns minutos, se levantou, e pulou em cima de um telhado, precisava chegar em casa o mais rápido possível.

Assim que entrou na mansão Hyuuga, passou direto por seu pai, nem deu ouvidos ao que sua irmã falou, entrou no seu quarto e trancou a porta. Andou de um lado pro outro dentro de se quarto, colocou as mãos na cabeça, não podia ter um ataque nervoso agora, era líder do clã, tinha um time pra cuidar, e do time se lembrou de Naruto nele. Se agachou e começou a chorar baixinho, não sabia como lidar com isso tudo, caiu tudo em seu colo, como se fosse uma bomba pronta pra explodir. As lagrimas não paravam de cair, como era péssimo, amar uma pessoa com todas as forças possíveis, e não ser correspondida de forma nenhuma. Ele não teve nenhuma consideração, O choro vinha com mais força, Quase morreu, defendendo ele contra um dos ninjas mais fortes do mundo, foi a única em toda a vila, que teve coragem de se opor contra Pein, de novo em batalha, incentivou e deu força e coragem, pra não desistir de si mesmo na guerra contra Madara. Já estava perdendo as forças. Pra ele sempre foi Sakura-chan, pra la, Sakura-chan pra ca, Sakura-Chan e demais. Ela só queria que ele prestasse atenção nela, pelo menos uma vez, uma única vez, sentiu alguém atrás de sí, um leve toque no pescoço, e o sono veio rapidamente.

Neji tirou Hinata do chão, e a colocou em sua cama,olhou a prima com o rosto todo molhado de lagrimas, seu coração doeu, Hinata era uma das pessoas que menos merecia sofrer nesse mundo, Era doce, caridosa, humilde e acima de tudo amiga. Não gostava de ver a prima assim. Deu um beijo em sua testa e a cobriu, pelo menos ela teria um momento calmo.

Fim

Mais um capitulo, galera, espero que estejam gostando, se puderem comentar, pra eu saber se estão gostando, se não estão gostando, o que quiserem comentar, ficaria muito feliz XD XD XD

Então boa leitura


	4. Desculpas

Cap 4: Desculpas

Naruto não me pertence

O dia foi cheio, em menos de um dia atrás, estava fugindo de Konoha, e agora estava andando pelas ruas de sua vila, Sakura sendo legal com ele, e Hinata, o pensamento sempre ia e voltava na Hyuuga, Enquanto andava por Konoha, Naruto percebia o quanto a vila havia crescido e se desenvolvido, Todo lugar que se olhava havia aldeões e shinobis, viu varias crianças correndo felizes com seus hitaiates, sorriu com a lembrança de quando ia pra academia, no seu tempo de genin, abaixou a cabeça, e respirou fundo, ainda continuava um genin, Mas isso seria o de menos, não planejava ficar em Konoha , por muito tempo.

Outro encontrão, so que esse o impacto foi menor, olhou pra baixo e viu uma garotinha devia ter uns sete anos, Naruto olhou a pequena, uma garotinha de cabelo loiro e olho azul petroleo, a garotinha o olhou entediada, pra ele.

Ajudando a pequena a se levantar, a garotinha parecia muito entediada. Aquele olhar era familiar a Naruto. A garotinha encarou Naruto, Ate que ao fundo ouviu-se uma voz arrastada, chamando pela garota.

" Karura, se você sumir de novo, sua mãe quebra minha pernas, e você sabe que ela faz isso, então seja uma menina boazinha e não fuja do papai." - O tom de suplica na voz do homem era inacreditavel, como um ninja daquele porte e de Q.i alto, estavase rebaixava tanto. Gargalhou da cara do ninja. Que ao ver o loiro rindo corou ate a raiz do cabelo.

"O grande ninja de Q.I invejado, quando você ficou tão mole assim" – E voltou a gargalhar da cara de nada que Shikamaru havia feito.

" Bom te ver , agora sim.", - Sorriu de lado. E estendeu a mão, que Naruto apertou com firmeza, e abriu aquele sorriso, que so ela sabia dar.

" Agora sim ... me infernizou durante uma semana Shikamaru !". – O sorriso aumentou. –

"Você sempre me dando trabalho Naruto, e a Godaime, me cobrando, você não muda." - Colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

A garotinha interrompeu.

"Naruto papai, aquele Naruto ?!.". – O olhar entediado sumiu, e apareceu o de curiosidade misto com o de adoração. Shikamaru balançou a cabeça afirmando, e a pequena regalou os olhos, Naruto sorriu,

" Sua filha, que linda moça, qual o seu nome ?" – Sorriu galante pra garotinha, que corou.

" Karura Nara, e um prazer te conhecer, Naruto-Sama." – A pequena Nara, fez referencia, e Naruto cortou ela.

" Não não, nada de reverencia e formalidade, seu pai e um irmão, pra mim, pode me chamar só de Naruto, ou de tio." –

Karura era só sorrisos.

" Essa e a minha menina !" - Tinha um q, de orgulho na voz do pai coruja. "Esse ano ela vai participar do chunnin shiken, a mais nova da família Nara a participar." – Shikamaru, estava babando.

"Realmente, e sua filha, Parabens Karura-chan, tenho certeza que vai ser uma ótima chunin." – A garotinha, não parava de sorrir. – "Shikamaru e a Ino, quando se casaram ?." – Estava curioso, pra saber como estavam todos. A pequena responde.

"Inoobasan, não e casada com meu Otosan, ela vivi em pé de guerra com Sai-

kun.". – Naruto, estreitou os olhos, e reconheceu o azul petróleo da pequena, e arregalou os olhos pro amigo, ha um tempo atrás ele já tinha percebido uma certa troca de olhares, com a mulher mais problemática da vila da areia. – "Eu sabia.!" – Riu vitorioso, Shikamaru, balançou acabeça, ainda podia ser o mesmo Naruto.

" Foi na festa da vitória, e ...". Shikamaru foi cortado, pela sua filha.

Naruto reconheceu aquele chackra.

"Hinata- Sensei." - Karura Havia levantado imediatamente.

Naruto a fitou , e ela olhou, as perolas encontraram as safiras. Mais do que depressa, Hinata desviou o olhar. Naruto sentiu-se culpado. Ela cumprimentou Shikamaru e fez um aceno de cabeça pra Naruto.

" Hinata-sensei, nos não teremos missão esta semana não e?" - O tom de suplica da garotinha era hilário, realmente era filha de Shikamaru.

Hinata sorriu ternamente, achava engraçado como a sua pupila era preguiçosa.

" Essa semana não Karura-chan.".

A voz melodiosa, não saia da cabeça de Naruto, como alguém podia falar com tanta doçura.

" Temos treino pesado, pro chunin shiken, se lembra, e por falar nisso, eu preciso que você vá , comigo, a torre da Hokage, temos reunião, Chô e Asuma já estão esperando por nós.". Olhou pro loiro a sua frente, respirou fundo, tentando não gaguejar. "Naruto, a Hokage, quer que, você vá tambem."

A tensão, dava pra ser sentida,Shikamaru observou, conhecia a Hinata, ela não estava bem, as bochechas estavam vermelhas, o suor aparecia, no belo rosto da Hyuuga. Naruto confirmou, Se despediram de Shikamaru, e seguiram em direção a Godaime.

XXXX

_Hinata povs_

_Hoje, ela tinha que procurar seu novo "Aluno", so de pensar seu estomago gelava, as vezes achava, que o destino estava conspirando contra ela, o tanto que havia sofrido, e agora tinha que ficar perto dele, durante varias horas, vendo aqueles olhos azuis, a encarando. Sua cabeça já latejava. Não bastasse, as implicâncias de seu pai, a cobrança da Hokage, pra apresentar Naruto ao seu time, a proteção de Neji e seu primeiro grande torneio, a frente de uma equipe. Ela estava bem tentava pensar positivo, mas era tudo mentira, nesses dois dias, já não aguentava chorar mais, seus olhos doíam, seu corpo estava tenso, nunca pensou que fosse amar tanto uma pessoa assim, amava Naruto de tal forma,com tanta intensidade, que chegava a ser doloroso, por que ela sabia, que ele nunca ia toca-la, ama-la. E ela tinha que tomar as rédeas da situação, iria ficar doente se isso não acontecesse, era líder de um dos clãs mais poderosos, era bonita e cortejada, não podia ficar assim. Ia resolver a situação do seu time, eram só duas semanas, não tinha como dar algo errado nisso._

_Saiu da mansão Hyuuga, graças a Kami, ninguém a parou, hoje ia ser um novo dia, ela não ia ficar abalada, tinham muitos homens interessantes na vila, e ela já tinha saído com alguns, bem nem todos, foram mil maravilhas, bem, saiu uma vez com o cobiçado Uchiha Sasuke, foi um desastre, ele a agarrou, e queria que queria, leva-la ao distrito Uchiha, e falava algo que precisava reestabelecer seu clã, fugiu varias semana dele, Kiba foram alguns beijos sem compromisso, nada de mais,e Shii do pais do trovão, em uma festa de confraternização aos maiores lideres de clãs,a primeira vez que ficou bêbada. Ela era um desastre com homens. Mas já estava decidido, isso ia mudar._

_Andou algumas ruas, por sorte encontrou Karura, já havia pedido, aos dois membros de sua equipe, pra ir a torre da Hokage, por sorte encontrou Karura, com seu pai, e ele, ela reconhecia aquele chacra a quilômetros, novamente traída pelo seu corpo, coração disparou, suas mãos começaram, a suar, a cada passo, seu coração batia mais rápido, eela não podia demonstrar fraqueza, era forte, já tinha superado muita coisa, e ia superar mais uma, ou ela não se chamava \hyuuga Hinata._

A caminhada foi rápida, com Karura tagarelando o tempo todo, sobre o herói da vila, que Naruto era isso, que era aquilo. Hinata mantinha o controle perto dele. Andava mais na frente, pra não precisar participar da conversa.

Subiram bem rápido, já estavam, de frente, pra sala da Hokage, que mais que depressa, mandou eles entrarem. A Hokage era só sorrisos, aqueles sorrisos, que traumatizaram Hinata. Seus dois outros alunos, Asuma, uma copia quase exata de seu pai, exceto pelos olhos vermelhos, e os cabelos negros de sua mãe, usava sandálias ninjas , bermuda preta, com uma jaqueta do clão sarutobi, Chô estava com um vestidinho branco, e com os braços engessados, a pequena estava com um semblante triste, a franja tampava o rosto da menina tímida, que era excelente com ninjutsus. A reunião acabou sendo rápida, Tsunade informou que Naruto, iria ser aluno de Hinata, substituindo Koyama pra poder participar do Chunin Shiken.

Naruto estava segurando, pra não sorrir, em fim ele ia fazer o Chunin shiken, por mais que era vergonhoso, competir com criancinhas ele ia se tornar um Chunin. Olhou de soslaio pra sua nova "Sensei", Ela estava seria, parecia não gostar da ideia, e ela não tinha culpa.

" Então Uzumaki Naruto, Koyama Cho, Nara Karura e Yuuhi Asuma, podem esperar sua sensei, la fora por favor, vou dar uma ultima palavrinha com ela." – Tsunade, fez um aceno de cabeça liberando, os garotos. – "Hinata, você esta com algum problema, desde antes de ontem, te vejo mais seria, e algo que eu possa te ajudar?,"- A hokage encarou Hinata.

Claro Godaime, tire Naruto do meu time, esse e o meu problema, já estaria me ajudando, não podia falar isso

" Não Godaime-sama, eu agradeço a preocupação e só muito, trabalho no clã.". – Tentou sorrir, deve ter convencido a Hokage, já que a mesma, sorriu de volta.

Saiu da sala da Hokage, e viu seus alunos rodeando Naruto, e rindo das historias que ele contava do time sete. Suspirou, já não bastava ele na equipe, e agora tinha conquistado seus alunos, pararam de rir, e olharam de Naruto pra Hinata, alguma coisa estava errada, seus alunos olharam de modo cumplice pra Naruto. Suas mãos começaram a suar e a boca ficou seca.

"Bem, garotos, já fiz a inscrição de vocês, e amanha começam o treino de vocês então aproveitem o dia de folga, e Naruto podemos conversar?!" – A respiração ficou mais descompassada. Vamos Hinata se controle.

_Naruto povs_

_Ela não olhava pra ele, as poucas vezes que o chamou, desviava o olhar todo o tempo, ele não gostava disso, Estava gostando de olhar pra ela. Ela falou que precisava conversar comigo, me pediu pra seguila, ela não fala nada, passou na minha frente, e continuou andando, ela era leve, parecia desfilar, o jeito dela andar, o cabelo indo de uma lado pro outro, as pernas bem torneadas, pela vida dura de um shinobi, e aquela bu... Balançou a cabeça, não podia pensar aquilo dela, era Hinata, a garota mais doce e bondosa que conhecia. Chegaram a uma praça pouco movimentada, Hinata sentou em uma mesa, e Naruto de frente pra ela, agora ela teria que olhar pra ele pelo menos uma vez, não, ela continuava de cabeça baixa_

_XXXXXXXX_

_Hinata Povs._

_Agora que ela tinha chamado, ele pra conversar, tinha que manter o controle, a conversa que tinha em mente era simples, mostrar a ficha dos seus alunos, já deixando ele ciente dos pontos fortes e fracos, e como era o estilo de cada um, era simples, pensou Hinata, seria uma conversa de uns vinte minutos, daria copias do pergaminho pra ele, e só iriam se ver, essa semana, praticamente o dia inteiro. Suspirou em descontentamento. O bom e que ele estava, calado._

Agora sim já sentados, Hinata fez um selo e de sua pulseira, surgiram alguns pergaminhos, estendeu pra Naruto que começou a ler. Ficou impressionado com o que viu.

" Karura tem duzentos e vinte de Qi, ela e mais inteligente que o Shikamaru! humm , elemento fuuton, mas domina o doton e o suiton. Pouca habilidade com taijutsu, tem o domínio de ninjutsu e genjutsu. Poxa Hinata, ela e um gênio." – Estava admirado.

Hinata sorriu, ela estava impressionado.

" Cho, hábil com taijutsu, elemento doton , ninjutsu nível jounin, pouca habilidade com genjutsu, futura líder do clã Koyama, e uma boa menina, vai ser uma ótima líder."

Hinata concordou com a cabeça, sua boca estava seca.

" Sarutobi Yuuhi Asuma, elemento fuuton, ninjutsu excelente, mestre em Genjutsu, taijutsu a desenvolver, esse garoto e interessante, tem muito futuro Hinata."

" Tem sim, mas e muito tímido." – Como se eu pudesse falar de timidez. – "Karura e alma do trio, e o elo que os une, e é tambem quem faz as estratégias, Cho e a preocupada do trio, e um grupo bom, estou com eles tem cinco meses, a Hokage quis montar um super time, e conseguiu !" – Tinha um q de orgulho, pois era seu super time.

Naruto analisava Hinata falando, esse time era especial pra ela, e ela acreditava neles, da mesma forma que acreditou nele.

" E um time muito bom mesmo, mas Koyama o que aconteceu, pra ela não participar ?."

"Ela saiu em missão com Kiba, e em batalha Akamaru caiu em cima dela, junto com uma arvore." –Fechou os olhos, ainda tinha que conversar com Kiba.

Olhando pra mulher a sua frente, de novo, veio as imagens da guerra, dela o protegendo, não aguentava mais a culpa.

" Hinata, e, hum, e," – Agora ela estava olhando nos seus olhos, um olhar de cautela.- " Bem, eu não conversei com você sobre, o que aconteceu sobre nós, quer dizer você, sabe, sobre o que você me falou na luta contra Pein, não justifica, sabe eu fui um idiota imaturo,mas naqueles dias aconteceram muitas coisas, a vila estava destruída, a bachan, estava em coma, Sasuke ia ser considerado um Nukenin, eu acabei saindo, de Konoha, pra resolver isso, e de lá, me levaram pra uma ilha, me escondendo da Akatsuki, ai teve a guerra, e você de novo estava la me apoiando, eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de te agradecer, e pedir desculpas , por não ter levado em conta, seus sentimentos, e não ter dado uma explicação decente, nós eramos "amigos", nos dávamos bem, queria que isso voltasse a acontecer de novo,me da uma chance de ostrar que sou um cara legal." – Estava vermelho, nunca tinha tido uma conversa assim, saiu um peso do seu coração, mas isso ainda martelava na sua cabeça, tinha sido um babaca, e se ela não quisesse o perdoar, estava no seu direito.

_Hinata povs_

_Quando ele disse Hinata, com a voz mais seria, ela já sabia do que se tratava,o coração disparou, o frio na barriga veio com força, quando ele começou a falar, explicando e pedindo desculpas, de como foi idiota, isso Hinata concordava. Quanto mais ele falava, mais as lembranças ficavam nítidas. E vem a frase, digno de filme de romance, nós eramos "amigos", nos dávamos bem, queria que isso voltasse a acontecer de novo. Não sabia o que falar, aqueles olhos olhando dentro dos dela. Não sabia, o que fazer. _

Ele não desviava os olhos dela, esperando a resposta dela.

Ela estava a ponto de ter um inafarto, suas mãos suavam mais do que nunca, com a boca seca, ela tirou forças.

" Tudo bem, eramos adolescentes né!" – Olhou pra ele, e la estava aquele maldito sorriso que só aumentava, sentiu as mãos quentes dele na suas, seu corpo ferveu. Ele soltou a mão dela, ela levantou, ele a abraçou de supetão.

XXXXXXXX

Fim

Obrigado a quem ta lendo tem muitas visualizações, e agradecer principalmente a PriSalles, por ter comentado, e assim, me fez ter mais vontade de escrever. E Pri e meu casal preferido tambem. Beijo moça XD


	5. Time 10

Cap 5: Time Dez

Se perguntassem a ele três dias atrás, que ele estava de volta a Konoha, ele ia rir, mas agora era tudo verdade, tinha voltado, e estava em um time, não era o seu time, mas era um time, e ainda não tinha se encontrado com seu antigo grupo, se bem que estava correndo de Sasuke, queria manter uma distancia de seu antigo parceiro. Pelo menos Sakura sempre que podia, ia ver ele, e essa estava muito carinhosa, com ele, ate café da manha tinha preparado pra ele.

Um Ninja Anbu, se materializa em sua frente,

"Chefe." - A felicidade na voz do ANBU era visivel. – "Não ,não, e Uzumaki Naruto." – A confusão do jovem ANBU, era engraçada, ao ver de Naruto, que não conseguiu segurar e começou a rachar de rir, o ANBU também começou a rir.

"Você cresceu hein pirralho." – Naruto olhou Konohamaru estava quase da sua altura, com o uniforme padrão, e a mascara de macaco. O ANBU o abraçou.

" Hei Konohamaru, isso não pega bem." – Brincou com o rapaz a sua frente,e retribuiu o abraço.

" Pensei que nunca fosse voltar chefe." – E fechou a cara.

Naruto o olhou mesmo, e percebeu a preocupação na voz do garoto. Mesmo a tanto tempo fora, ainda tinha laços valiosos.

"Não iria voltar, Se não fosse a Ba-chan." – Ba-chan percebeu o que havia falado, tinha muito tempo que não referia-se a Tsunade dessa forma, Esse era seu pior defeito, não conseguia ficar com raiva, de quem gostasse, por mais que esse o magoa-se. Ate Konohamaru percebeu e sorriu. Naruto viu o sorrisinho e disse em tom ameaçador.

"Se contar pra alguém, não te mostro meu novo jutsu."

Konohamaru arregalou os olhos, pelo menos Naruto achou isso, já que a mascara tampava seu rosto.

" Nunca chefe."

"Mas por que você estava me procurando,tenho treino daqui a vinte minutos e algo de urgência?". – Ultimamente, qualquer coisa, ele tinha que ir a Hokage

Konohamaru, colocou a mão na cabeça em desespero.

" A velhota vai acabar comigo". - A voz de Konohamaru tremeu, tinha que aproveitar, que a a velhota estava de bom humor -. " Ela me pediu pra te escoltar ate a sala dela."

"O que, pra que me escoltar? A todo lugar que for vai ser assim agora" – Naruto estava indiguinado.

Konohamaru, também achava idiotice, mas ir contra as vontades da velha, resumia-se a pegar missões rank D.

"Vamos chefe."

" Fazer o que." – Naruto fez beiço.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sala da Hokage.

" Shizuneeeeeeeeee." – O grito podia ser ouvido em todos os andares do prédio.

Shizune entrou apressada na sala, e quando olhou a sua shishou , a própria ficou com medo .Tinha umas quatro veias saltadas na testa de Tsunade,com um olhar maligno, Percebendo isso Shizune, foi chegando de fininho para o canto da sala.

"Eles já chegaram Shizune?" - O tom foi o de mais pura raiva, Shizune começou a ficar com pena do jovem Sarutobi,quando aparecesse.

Um batido na portafoi ouvidp. A maçaneta girou, Assim que Konohamaru apareceu e colocou a cabeça na sala, um peso de papel foi arremessado em seu rosto, ele que so teve tempo de virar o pescoço, E escutarem o estrondo da parede sendo destruída ao fundo.

" Você quer me matar velha doida?" – Konohamaru apontou o dedo pra ela.

"Onde esta sua mascara ?, e olha ao respeito ao falar comigo moleque, quer ficar de porteiro da vila ?" - Velha ardilosa, murmurou baixinho.

"Disse algo Sarutobi?" – Estreitou, os olhos pro Anbu a sua frente, que só balançou a cabeça em negativa.

Konohamaru travou.

Naruto olhava tudo, Konohamaru só faltou chorar ao ouvir falar de porteiro da vila, se virou ao se retirar, sussurrou um, "velha maldita" Naruto não teve nem reação ao ver a Hokage arremessar a cadeira nas costas de Konohamaru, Naruto segurou para não rir. Entrou na sala e ficou de pé esperando a Hokage se pronunciar.

" Sente-se." – Pediu polidamente mostrando a cadeira com um gesto com a mão.

"Prefiro ficar em pé." - Respondeu curto.

Tsunade começou a ficar impaciente de novo, quem esses garotos estavam se achando. Estreitou os olhos para Naruto, do mesmo jeito que fez pra Konohamaru, a um tempo atrás.

"Senta agora moleque." – gritou, e bateu a mão na mesa.

Pra evitar confusão Naruto sentou-se, a contra gosto e cruzou os braços mostrando impaciência. A Hokage, respirou fundo e começou a falar.

"Bem como você e maior de idade agora." – Naruto a interrompeu.

"Vamos direto ao assunto por favor." – Naruto se arrependeu de ter interrompido, ao sentir a quantidade de chakra, que a Hokage juntava em suas mãos, Naruto calou-se e deixou Tsunade terminar.

A veia em seu pescoço estava quase saltando, respirou fundo e continuou.

" Já que você se tornou maior de idade, você agora tem direito sobre todos os bens de sua família e..." - Naruto interrompeu novamente.

"Como assim eu tenho bens, e ninguém nunca me falou nada?" –A raiva começou a tomar conta de seu ser. – " Vivi como um moleque de rua,recebendo uma micharia de pensão da vila, e eu tinha bens esse tempo todo." – Naruto estava indiguinado.

Tsunade entendeu, e tambem ficava chateada, malditos anciões, e agora teria que explicar isso pra ele, antes que ele explodisse numa crise de raiva.

"Isso foi escrito no seu testamento, mas os conselheiros da vila, bem acharam que você não iria viver tanto tempo, decidiram só liberar quando você completasse sua maior idade, e seu pai não queria que as pessoas chegassem em você so por causa de seus bens, entende."

Naruto havia entendido, mas mesmo assim não tinha gostado.

"Pois bem moleque, c omo seu pai era Hokage, e sua mãe a Herdeira do clã Uzumaki, então vamos direto, você tem uma pequena fortuna, e uma casa."

"Uma casa?" – Naruto ainda não estava acreditando, não tinha como.

" Isso e nos vamos lá agora." – Era uma ordem direta.

"Não posso tenho, tenho treino com meu time".- Não podia falhar com Hinata, logo agora que fizeram as pazes.

"Pois bem, termine seu treino, e venha direto pra cá assim que acabar".

"ok."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hinata povs._

_Algumas horas perto dele, e já não tinha mais sossego, nem pra sonhar, foi a noite inteira, sonhando com o loiro, e como ele dizia que gostava de ficar perto dela, de sentir o seu cheiro, e ia chegando perto e mais perto de seu rosto, colocou uma mão em sua cintura e a outro no seu queixo, os lábios chegando perto dos seus, e ai ela acordou, na melhor parte. Levantou indignada nem sonhar em paz ela podia, com aquela barulheira desde cedo. Ela se perguntava pra si, se em todos os clãs eram assim, gritarias, passos pesados pela casa, e hoje era o dia, o grande dia, iria ficar praticamente o dia inteiro, com o dono de seus sonhos, já não estava mais tão nervosa, tinha se acertado parcialmente pelo menos, ele teve o mínimo de consideração ao se desculpar, e explicar o motivo. Pegou sua roupa ninja, e foi tomar uma ducha antes de sair._

_Assim que saiu do quarto, se sentiu mais leve, mais disposta, Naruto talvez não seria algo tão difícil de lidar,sorriu com o pensamento, Naruto seu aluno, nem em seu maior sonho, poderia imaginar isso acontecendo com ela A voz grave de seu primo a tirou de seu devaneio.._

" _Hinata-Sama, vejo que já esta bem melhor."- Neji a olhava minuciosamente, sua prima parecia bem melhor._

"_Nissan, estou ótima, e por favor pare de me chamar de Hinata-Sama, me sinto uma velha." – Depositou um beijo no rosto do primo, que sorriu em troca do carinho da prima. " E aqui, quem e a moça que você esta saindo?" – Sorriu marota, vendo o primo ficando vermelho._

" _Quem te falou isso?" – Tenten ia pagar muito caro._

"_Um passarinho nissan, tenho que ir." – Deixou seu primo sem graça._

_Passou pela cozinha, pegou algumas frutas, colocou na sua porta shurikens. Encontrou com sua irmã, que incrivelmente estava de bom humor, e ate desejou a ela um bom dia. Isso só podia ser um sinal que o dia seria bom. Nada como aproveitar a boa sorte. Quem sabe o dia não seria produtivo._

Assim que chegou ao campo de treino, viu que seus colegas de times, já estavam alongando. E sentado ao fundo, a pessoa que ele menos queria ver acenou chamando sua atenção, podia fingir que não tinha visto, ia fazer isso. Karura foi a primeira a ir o comprimentar, depois veio Asuma, e Koyama por ultimo, esta ainda chateada por não poder, participar.

" Naruto, acho que ele quer conversar com você." Karura olhou discretamente pra trás, onde o homem encarava o grupo. - "Não e nada, sabe ele e estranho e tem problemas mentais." – Deu uma risadinha, e o grupo o acompanhou. O Rapaz atrás, grunhiu, e o grupo riu mais ainda. "começou quando ele nasceu, confundiram ele com uma menina". – As risadas ficaram mais altas. "Sabe, não dava pra diferenciar ...". Naruto sacou uma Kunai, e conseguiu desviar as shurikens que foram lançadas contra ele. Os garotos arregalaram os olhos.

Sorriu de canto, ele conseguiu sua atenção. Deixou os garotos cochichando, e foi ate a figura, reparando bem não tinha mudado muito, o mesmo corte de cabelo, o hitaiate estava na testa, agora usava uma camisa branca, meio aberta com o símbolo de seu clã, com uma blusa de tela por dentro, os protetores no braço, uma calça preta igual a sua, bandagens nas canelas,e as sandálias ninja, e ainda se mantinha com duas shurikens na mão.

"Então, o que você quer ?". – Cruzou os braços, e encarou, o ninja a sua frente, e esse tinha um semblante de deboche.

"Como assim, sou seu melhor amigo, estava com saudades.". –Sorriu de canto ironicamente.

Naruto queria cravar a Kunai, no peito do homem, como ainda ele podia ser um poço de arrogância.

" O que você quer, eu tenho que treinar, e você esta me atrapalhando." – A Kunai estava rodando em sua mão.

"Tenho que ter um motivo, pra conversar com meu amigo, você ficou muito tempo fora, queria saber como você esta, não foi me procurar, e ainda quase me matou." - Encarou o amigo.

Naruto respirou fundo.

"Serio mesmo, você falando de amizade Sasuke, o cara que deixou seus amigos, por busca de poder, que não teve nenhum tipo de consideração, se mancomunou, do lado do Orochimaru e ainda quase matou a Sakura-chan, queria destruir Konoha, tem certeza que quer mesmo falar disso agora." – Naruto desabafou.

"Ainda vejo que e o mesmo Dobe, sempre falando de mais, pelo menos sua voz não tão irritante.". – Estendeu a mão, Naruto a pegou, e retribuiu o aperto.

"E você continua o mesmo Teme, afeminado de sempre."- Devolveu a gentileza ao amigo.- " Bom te ver aqui, pelo menos tomou vergonha, e voltou pro lado certo né.". – Naruto sorriu, e largou o aperto de mão.

" Você me mostrou o lado certo dobe, isso eu tenho que te agradecer e ..." – Foi interrompido, por um outro ninja, esse um pouco desbotado.

"Naruto-Kun, bom te ver de novo.". – O ninja franzino que Naruto se lembrava , tinha crescido, e pela primeira vez, viu um sorriso verdadeiro dele.

Naruto ficou feliz em ver que seu companheiro de time, não usava mais aquela roupa ridícula, era um conjunto padrão de Konoha.

"Sai , como vai, e bom te ver." –Estava feliz mesmo, em ver seu companheiro.

" Eu vim, por que Sasuke-kun me pediu,ele ficou com medo de você reagir mal a ele, e querer sair de Konoha de novo." – Agora o sorriso cínico, se alargou no rosto pálido do ninja. Naruto riu e Sasuke ficou serio.

"Não e foi isso que aconteceu dobe, o Sai fala de mais, sabe Sai eu podia ter te matado naquela época." – Olhou ameaçadoramente pro amigo.- " Bem Naruto, eu vim aqui pra te chamar, pra uma reunião de amigos, toda semana nos reunimos, sabe, então e pra você ir.". - Se enrolou todo.

Naruto encarou Sasuke, o amigo estava muito falante, e ele não era assim.

" Claro vou sim, e só me falar o lugar ...". – Sentiu aquele chackra, e o vento levou o cheiro dela até ele.

Assim que viu Sasuke, ela desviou o olhar, sair com ele não foi tão bom quanto imaginava.

"Bom dia pessoal.". - Comprimentou de longe. Viu Sasuke a encarando e olhou para o chão.

Naruto encarou Sasuke, que olhava a Hyuuga ,como se ela fosse uma presa. Bem no seu intimo, não gostou nem um pouco disso. Confirmou o local e o Horario, Sai foi na frente, e antes de ir Sasuke, deu mais uma olhada na Hyuuga. Naruto fechou a cara.

jovem Sarutobi, pra começarem a treinar, como tinham o mesmo elemento seria fácil lutar do lado dele, fosra que o garoto tinha uma facilidade com o genjutsu, quase pegou Naruto, em batalha ele seria bem valioso, mas só as ilusões não seria o bastante, ele teria que desenvolver o Taijutsu, e da mesma forma que o Pai dele , ajudou Naruto, ele ia retribuir, começou ensinando o taijutsu básico, o garoto olhava atentamente as instruções, que o loiro passava pra ele. Já Karura estava aprendendo a lutar com Hinata, o bom que Karura aprendia rápido. trocaram de parceiros, Karura estava indo muito bem, por ter dificuldade com o taijutsu, ela utilizava o Kagemane do seu clã na batalha,e uma vez conseguiu controlar o vento, quase derrubou Naruto foi o ponto alto do treino.

Estava treinando mas não consegui tirar da cabeça o jeito que Sasuke, olhava Hinata, não tinha trocado nenhuma palavra com sua Sensei, e nem queria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata Povs

Era incrível o dia começava bem, e tinha tendência a ficar ruim, como ela podia imaginar que Sasuke, ia estar no campo de treinamento tão cedo, e ainda por cima ia ficar secando ela descaradamente, teve a impressão que ate seus alunos repararam no Uchiha a observando. Mas deixando o Uchiha de lado, teve um lado bom nisso, não ficou nervosa ao ver o loiro, isso era muito bom. Vendo o comprometimento dele com seus alunos, ajudando Karura e Asuma a treinar, ela não podia reclamar, ter Naruto no seu time pelo menos por uma semana ia ser ate bom, se com um dia já estavam entrosados, quem dirá com uma semana. Só uma coisa incomodava Hinata, ele não tinha olhado pra ela nem uma única vez.

Fim

Bem galera ta ai mais cap, queria agradecer quem ta lendo, se puderem comentar ficaria muito feliz XD


	6. Vizinhos

_Cap:6_

_Vizinhos._

_Hinata Povs_

_Quase quatro horas treinando juntos, nem sequer uma palavra do ninja mais barulhento de Konoha, já que ele tinha pedido desculpas e ainda queria voltar a ser amigo dela, era bem estranho ele ficar calado, mas Hinata sentia sendo observada por ele, Ele mal tinha comido e já tinha voltado pra treinar com Asuma, esse que já estava cansado pelo ritmo forte de Naruto. O garoto precisava de uma pausa. _

"_Pausa pra agua." – Asuma a olhou e sorriu em gratidão, Naruto sentou na grama, e de novo não tinha a olhado, respirou fundo e foi onde ele estava. Estava sentado com os olhos fechados. Sentou do lado dele, ele continuou com os olhos fechados. O velho frio na barriga apareceu, quando ela olhou pro rosto dele e o olhar parou na boca dele._

"_Naruto-Kun, ham algum problema?"- Naruto-kun, de onde isso saiu, respirou fundo. E ele continuava de olhos fechados._

"_Não, nenhum por que?"_

"_Humm nada, só que parece que tem algo te incomodando."- A respiração começou a ficar descompassada._

"_Eu estou bem."_

_Se levantou um pouco irritada, com o mau humor dele, ela só tinha tentado ajudar. Suspirou e fez uma leve careta, chamou Karura pra voltar a treinar, a pequena suspirou alto, fazendo Hinata sorrir era preguiçosa igual ao pai. Ao se virar viu Naruto tirando a camisa, sua boca secou ao velo sem camisa, ser um ninja tinha muitos benefícios. Mas foi rápido, Tsunade apareceu solicitando Naruto. Esse só se despediu dos alunos, e fez um leve aceno de cabeça pra ela. Ele deu as costas e foi rumo a Hokage, que acenou pra Hinata que retribuiu. Ainda sem entender a mudança no loiro._

Andando ao lado de Tsunade, era bem estranho pensava Naruto, uma caminhada quase silenciosa, cheio de curiosos, que ora ou outra cumprimentava Tsunade, e ele o grande Heroi de Konoha. Naruto ia pensativo, e olhando pra frente. Segundo Tsunade ele tinha uma pequena fortuna guardada ,foi tirado de seus devaneios quando escutou uma voz conhecida ao longe,

" Narutooo." – Vinha Sakura andando apressada.

Assim que chegou perto, o abraçou e o beijou no rosto ,um beijo um tanto demorado, pra quem o detestava. Cumprimentou sua mestra.

"E onde vocês vão?" - Perguntou interessada.

Naruto olhou bem pra ela, reparou como ela havia ficado bonita. Sakura estava com os cabelos soltos, com uma blusa justa de botões que deixava seu busto meio exposto, Vestida com o jaleco do hospital, e uma saia acima do joelho e uma sandália preta de salto. Sakura tinha se tornado uma mulher e tanto.

"Nos vamos ver a casa que meu pai deixou pra mim". – E sorriu de lado para Sakura.

"Posso ir?" - Mordeu o lábio pra Naruto .

Ficou olhando os lábios rosados.

" Claro." – Deu um sorriso meio safado.

Tsunade estava acompanhando toda a cena, e viu que Sakura estava dando em cima de Naruto, confiando no amor infantil que Naruto nutria por ela na adolescencia. Tsunade tinha percebido, que sua discípula sentia algo pelo loiro, sorriu como as coisas mudavam , a menina que sempre distratou o rapaz, o fazendo de gato e sapato, mesmo tendo mudado um pouco o tratamento que ela dava ele na adolescência, agora se derretendo toda .

"Vamos, tenho mais coisas para resolver." - Tsunade os chamou.

"Então vamos Naruto." - Ela puxou, ele pelo braço, e engatou o dela no dele.

Continuaram o caminho em silencio, algumas vezes Sakura falava uma ou duas coisas, mas Naruto ainda não estavam completamente de bem de sua Bachan. Então era em vão.

Andaram um pouco mais, e chegaram em frente a um muro vivo tão comprido que sumia de vista. Naruto estava espantado, nunca tinha ido ate aquela área de Konoha, ate que viu um portão com um símbolo, e reconheceu na hora. Clã Hyuuga.

Naruto andou mais um pouco com Sakura grudada em seu braço. Mais perto do portão do clã, qual a surpresa de ver Hinata saindo, so que essa Hinata era menor, Naruto parou e ficou encarando a Hyuuga, enquanto a mesma olhava de Naruto pra Sakura, sem expressão nenhuma. Ate que Sakura se pronunciou.

" Oi Hanabi !" – E sorriu simpática.

"Ola Sakura, Uzumaki, Godaime-sama." – E balançou a cabeça para o mesmo.

Naruto olhava incrédulo a garota a sua frente, era idêntica a Hinata, a única diferença era a altura, e o busto menor, Naruto corou.

Sakura olhou de Naruto, para Hanabi, mas a mesma não esboçava nenhuma reação. A Hyuuga não falou nada, Fez uma reverencia a Tsunade, saudou os outros dois e continuou o seu caminho.

"Quem e essa?" – Perguntou curioso a Sakura.

"Essa e a jovem Hyuuga Hanabi, se acha a melhor em tudo, principalmente que deve ser líder no lugar de Hinata."- Fez cara de desprezo. – "Nunca chegara aos pés da Hinata.".

Não conhecia a garota, mas já sentia uma pequena aversão a ela.

Tsunade chamou a atenção de Naruto, informando que haviam chegado em sua casa. Naruto virou, e só viu mato. Olhou de soslaio para Tsunade, para ver se era verdade.

"Entra ai ." – Tsunade indicou o mato para Naruto.

" Serio?. Eu vou ficar todo coçando ba .." – Parou de falar.

Tsunade sorriu de leve, com a menção do apelido, que ele dava a ela.

"Tem que ativar o jutsu de liberação."

Naruto nem questionou, entrou no mato. Assim que colocou o pé no terreno, Não tinha mais mato, surgiu foi uma casa linda , com um belo járdim Caminhando pelo terreno, percebeu que estava tudo bem cuidado, a grama aparada, as flores regadas. Quando estava na porta, sentiu Sakura segurar sua mão, e Tsunade colocar a mão em seu ombro. Não reclamou do contato de Tsunade, achou ate bom. Abriu a maçaneta e viu que a casa estava impecavel. A sala era grande forrada com um imenso tapete creme, com um sofá preto uma mesa de centro, com algumas pedras vermelhas. Naruto se emocionou quando viu a foto de seus pais em um quadro enorme na parede Sua mãe com kimono branco que contrastava muito com os cabelos vermelhos e com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, e la estava seu pai com a capa de Hokage, com um sorriso mais tímido, segurando a mão de sua mãe seus olhos marejaram, mas ele não ia chorar, olhou mais uma vez para o quadro, e Seguiu o corredor com Sakura em seu encalço, abriu a primeira porta ,era um banheiro grande e bonito, continuou pelo corredor abriu outra porta, era uma sala com uma mesa idêntica a que tinha na sala de reuniões da Hokage tinha alguns papeis na mesa, Naruto julgou ser uma sala de reuniões, continuou o tour pela casa, chegou a cozinha, era toda branca com detalhes na parede em azul, viu na geladeira alguns adesivos de sapo no quais eram muito parecido com gamabunta, segurou a risada, o gama-oyabin não devia saber disso. A mesa da cozinha era grande , tinha lugar para umas dez pessoas, Naruto achou um pouco exagerado, mas ele tinha certeza que isso tinha dedo de sua mãe. Saiu da cozinha e voltou a sala, subiu as escadas, Assim que chegou no segundo andar viu mais cinco portas. Era magico, ver a casa onde ele devia ter crescido com seus pais. A Kyuubi se remexeu dentro dele. Abriu a primeira porta perto da escada. Era uma sala grande, cheio de fotos, Naruto acendeu a luz e ficou maravilhado com o que estava vendo, fotos de seu pai e sua mãe com várias pessoas, começou a olhar atentamente cada foto, e se surpreendeu com a primeira que havia visto. Era seu pai, e sua mãe com a barriga enorme, seu pai estava sorrindo abraçado com um senhor forte , que estava sorrindo mas parecia não ter costume de fazer, esse mesmo senhor estava abraçado com uma mulher muito bonita, com cabelos negros segurando uma garotinha, e na frente do senhor forte, Naruto reconheceu na hora sendo Itachi, então a garotinha era Sasuke, e soltou a risada. Sakura ate agora calada só admirando a bela casa de Naruto, junto com Tsunade, chegou perto do loiro que estava rindo, Naruto apontou a foto para Sakura que olhou atentamente, não estava entendendo por que Naruto estava rindo da garotinha no colo de sua mãe

"Por que esta rindo da menina linda, espera Aquele ali e o Itachi, então esse e..."- Começou a rir junto com Naruto

Viu outra foto de seu pai, com um senhor imponente de olhos perolados e uma linda mulher, a qual era muito familiar com aquele cabelo negro, e os olhos perolados, dessa senhora demosntravam tremenda bondade e um sorriso doce, como que uma foto podia demonstrar isso, e pelo que Naruto viu ela tambem estava gravida, e sua mãe estava de mãos dadas com ela, a foto do lado havia outro senhor identico a da foto anterior , esse ultimo carregava um garotinho de quase um ano, com as bochechas vermelhinhas e o cabelo batendo no pescoço sorrindo no colo do pai. Tinha foto de seu pai com o trio Ino-shika-chou original e suas respectivas mulheres,outra com uma mulher com marcas vermelhas e um sorriso pouco selvagem com uma barriga aparecendo deveria estar gravida, junto com seu marido e com uma garotinha de uns doze anos, Havia fotos com o Sandaime, com Kakashi e seu time, fotos com Jiraya, gamabunta, pai e a mãe. Tsunade, um senhor com a gola no rosto e alguns insetos rodeando, com o ex Kazekage parecia muito com Gaara reconheceu temari e Kankurou, eram muitas fotos. Saiu do cômodo e deixou Tsunade e Sakura vendo as fotos. Naruto foi tirado do seu devaneio, quando Sakura o chamou falando que tinham mandado uma mensagem no bip,tinha que voltar para o hospital. Naruto acompanhou ela ate a saída, ao se despedir Sakura já o abraçou , e depositou um beijo no canto de sua boca ,ficou sem reaçã a cabelereira rosa ir, andando rápido se virou e acenou, Ficou parado um tempo tentando assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Ainda olhando a rua avistou a sua Sensei voltando para o clã, acenou pra ela, esquecendo do seu pequeno gelo com ela, sem nenhum porquê .

"Ei Hinata-chan." - Acenou.

_Hinata Pov's_

_Já era um pouco complicado ter ele na equipe,agora aguentar a bipolaridade dele já era de mais. Pelo menos o treino foi bom, os garotos estavam esgotados. Escutou alguém a chamando e a voz era parecida com a do loiro que estava deixando ela louca . Ahh inferno, ela estava mesmo louca ou distraída como ela nunca tinha visto aquela casa enorme bem na frente dos domínios Hyuuga, e agora sim , ela viu de onde a voz que a chamava vinha, e não podia acreditar, ele estava acenando, suas mãos começaram a suar., podia fingir que não tinha visto, droga ele vinha em direção a ela. _

" Hinata-chan, ei Hinata." –

" Naruto, o que foi?" – O tom foi meio frio.

Naruto colocou as duas mãos atrás da cabeça e sorriu de lado, não percebendo a impaciência de sua "sensei".

" Nos vamos ser vizinhos ." – Sorriu mais ainda, e ela arregalou os olhos.

Droga.

" Que legal Naruto." – Sentiu o frio na barriga vindo com força, sua cabeça latejou. Sorriu amarela.

"Então vem pra você conhecer minha casa". – Estava muito empolgado com a casa ,a pegou ela pelo braço e puxou em direção a casa.

Assim que ela entrou, ficou deslumbrada, a sala era linda, com uma carpete macio, um sofá preto, lareira, era bem aconchegante, ele segurou a mão de Hinata, que deixou ser guiada por seu aluno. Mostrou a cozinha e a levou ao salão de fotos . Assim que entrou Hinata ficou maravilhada, o cômodo era enorme e cheio de fotografias, tinha prateleiras com porta chamou a atenção dela pra mostrar uma foto em especial.

"Hinata olha aqui, que menina linda." – Apontando pra foto.

"Nossa e mesmo." – Ela parou e olhou com mais atenção, aquele garoto na frente do pai ela já tinha visto, aquele garoto com semblante sorridente era o Itachi, então a menina era ... Hinata soltou a risada e Naruto acompanhou.

"Mas eu queria te mostrar essa foto em especial." – E apontou para a foto.

"Não acredito". Colocou as duas mãos sobre a boca.

A lagrima escorreu . Era sua mãe de mãos dadas com uma moça ruiva muito bonita, e estava seu pai estava sorrindo ao lado do Yondaime .

Naruto sorriu e apontou pra outras fotos.

"Tem mais fotos de sua mãe com a minha." – Ficou feliz em ver a reação de Hinata.

Hinata estava maravilhada, foto por foto via sua mãe. E alguns conhecidos. Naruto tirou ela de seus devaneios.

" Hoje eu conheci sua irmã, vocês são bem parecidas."- Comentou .

"Só na aparência, mesmo." – Devia ter achado sua irmã o máximo, todos admiravam a caçula dos Hyuuga.

"Só que você e mais bonita que ela né." – Faliu meio obvio e sorriu ao ver as bochechas de sua Sensei corarem.

Droga.

" Naruto muito obrigada por compartilhas essas fotos, na mansão, meu pai escondeu todas, então tem muito tempo eu não vejo uma foto da minha mãe."- Sorriu grata.

"Que isso sempre que quiser pode vir aqui ." – Olhava no fundo daquelas perolas.

"Ok. Agora eu tenho que ir, resolver papeladas do clã." – Deu um breve aceno de cabeça.

" Eu te levo ate na sua casa."

" Obrigado. Mas fica em frente a sua." – Queria despistar ele, mas não tinha como.

"Não tem problema, você e minha Sensei, tenho que te proteger." – Ela riu.

"Ok então me acompanhe." – Ele pegou na mão dela , que suspirou.

Chegaram na porta, ela soltou a mão dele, quando ela ia se despedir, Naruto a interrompeu.

"Ham , posso te fazer uma pergunta?" – Fixou os olhos nela, viu que ela começou a respirar mais forte.

"Claro". – Sua respiração entregava que ela estava nervosa.

"Você tem , sabe, ham algum relacionamento com o Teme?". – Olhou pro outro lado.

Sentiu sua testa ficar úmida .

"Eu e ele, saímos umas três vezes meses atrás." – Omitiu a parte, em que ele a agarrou e quase a arrastou a força, para reconstruir o clã Uchiha.

Naruto estudava o rosto da Hyuuga, que parecia contar a verdade, e se sentiu tolo, não tinha nada com Hinata pra ficar investigando sua vida.

"Mas por que a Pergunta Naruto-Kun." – Soltou o Kun sem querer. Ele reparou.

"Eu gosto quando me chama assim." Colocou a mão no ombro desnudo de Hinata, que acompanhou a mão dele ate pousar em seu ombro. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar e uma pequena pulsação no baixo ventre.

"Mas por que a pergunta Naruto-kun" – Falou o mais doce possível.

Ele a olhou serio.

"Não sei algo no olhar dele, sabe me incomodou, ele te olhou como se fosse uma presa a ser abatida, meio estranho." – O tom de Naruto mudou

Hinata assentiu com a cabeça, sabia das intenções de Sasuke e por isso, fugia dele como o diabo foge da cruz.

"Eu sei, Neji já tinha me alertado, mas muito obrigada assim mesmo." – Sorriu agradecida. Mas incomodada com a situação.

Naruto colocou a outra mão em seu ombro, por impulso a encarou, e naquele momento se perdeu naqueles olhos.

Hinata não conseguia desviar o olhar, seu coração já estava batendo com toda intensidade, seria ali, o que ela mais tinha desejado em toda a sua vida.

"Hinataaaaaaaa Hinataaa."

Não podia ser, estava ali com o amor de sua vida, de frente pra ela, no maior clima e alguém estava gritando o nome dela, ela ia fingir que não estava ouvindo.

Naruto estava bem perto do rosto dela, e ela estava aceitando a investida dele, coisa que ele nem sabia o porque estava fazendo aquilo, so sabia que queria provar aqueles lábios carnudos, dava pra sentir toda a tensão que exalava deles. E alguém acabava de quebrar o clima, gritando, ele ia ignorar, mas sentiu o chackra se aproximando, se afastou de Hinata, e olhou quem vinha.

"Hinata eu estava te chamando." – Falou com tom de superioridade.

Hinata rolou os olhos para Naruto, em frustração e incredulidade, continuando a ignorar a irmã, Hanabi já estava testando sua paciência, era muito imatura e irritante.

"Ei eu estou falando com você, papai me pediu pra te procurar, ele precisa falar com você agora." – Deu as costas , indo em direção ao clã.

Hinata deu mais um suspiro, ficou na ponta dos pés, e o beijou na bochecha. Desejou uma boa noite, e foi atrás de Hanabi. Naruto Ficou olhando a silhueta de Hinata sumir, assim que ela entrou no clã ele trancou a casa e seguiu rumo ao seu apartamento. Com um único pensamento, Hinata.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hinata Povs_

"_|Ele ia me beijar", foi com esse pensamento que foi pra reunião, seu pai e os anciões discutindo, e ela lá, só pensando no quase beijo. A dois dias, jurara a esquecer dele, e hoje quase o beijou, realmente ela não era uma mulher de palavras sobre o assunto Naruto._

Ei povo mais lindo, queria agradecer quem esta lendo, tenho muitas visualizações, fico feliz mesmo, e a quem ta lendo, quem puder comentar, pra dizer se tá gostando ou se não tá gostando eu ficaria mais feliz ainda : )


	7. Surpresa

Cap 7: Surpresas

"_Hinata povs"_

_Mal conseguiu dormir há noite, tudo que conseguia pensar era no quase beijo com Naruto, ela não sabia de onde tinha vindo a coragem, tanto dela quanto dela, parecia que tinha milhões de borboletas em seu estomago, seu coração disparava só de lembrar do toque dele em sua pele, os arrepios continuavam. Assim que o visse de manhã ia tratar de resolver essa pendência. Nada iria estragar o seu dia, nem mesmo seu pai, Hanabi ou qualquer que fosse o motivo, Tomou banho, escovou os dentes, colocou sua nova roupa de treino, que consistia, na famosa camisa de telinha que ia até os pulsos, tinha se livrado daquela blusa de moletom do clã, agora era uma camiseta roxa que ia até abaixo dos seios, deixando a barriga exposta, com a calça preta colada , e as sandálias ninjas negras. Assim que saiu do quarto já recebeu o olhar reprovador do pai , respirou fundo e seguiu ate as escadas, onde topou com Neji que não conseguiu disfarçar e olhou pela primeira vez sua prima como mulher, deixando Hinata incomodada, Desejou um rápido bom dia e subiu apressado as escadas. _

_Assim que saiu do distrito Hyyuga, e chegou as ruas de Konoha , a reação masculina foi imediata, olhares discretos e indiscretos, assovios e elogios eram disparados a Hinata.. Hoje era o dia._

Naruto acordou com seu despertador, sua noite foi tranquila embalada com sonhos sobre Hinata, tudo nela era perfeito, seu cabelo, seu rosto, sorriso, aquele olhar doce que se ele pudesse se perderia. Balançou a cabeça não tinha nem cinco dias , que ele havia voltado e já estava totalmente interessado na herdeira dos Hyuuga. Levantou da cama e foi direto pro chuveiro, o dia ia ser corrido e produtivo, iria treinar, levar suas poucas coisas pra sua casa, e comprar algumas peças de roupas, por que usar as do Teme já estavam fora de questão.

Estava terminando de se vestir, quando ouviu alguém entrando.

"Naruto você está ai." – Sakura entrou sem nenhuma cerimônia.

Saiu do quarto, terminando de colocar a blusa, sorriu ao ver Sakura, esta que já estava uniformizada com o traje médico.

"Bom dia Sakura-chan" – Assustou ao ver Sakura se jogar em cima dele, selando seus lábios e o puxando pra um beijo.

Naruto demorou um pouco a corresponder o beijo, Sakura pulou em seu colo, e enganchou as pernas em sua cintura. Quando era mais novo sempre imaginou como seria beijar Sakura, mas nunca daquela maneira. Por Kami Sakura beijava muito bem, suas línguas se tocavam com tamanha vontade e curiosidade. Sakura soltou um leve gemido, o que foi o estopim pra Naruto a prensar na parede. Sakura soltou as pernas da cintura de Naruto, cortou o beijo, colocou uma mão no peito dele o empurrando onde caiu sentado no sofá, Sakura sentou sobre ele voltando a beija-lo, já sentia toda a ereção dele , o que a fez gemer mais alto.

Naruto já não aguentava mais, quando a virou sobre o sofá deitando sobre ela, encaixando o seu quadril no dela, ela gemeu mais alto, não estava mais aguentando se conter, Sua mão percorreu o vestido e sentindo os botões, foi desabotoando um a um, Naruto cessou o beijo, Sakura abriu os olhos e o encarou, as esmeraldas estavam cheias de desejo. Naruto tirou sua blusa encarou a kunoichi seminua a sua frente a olhou de cima embaixo totalmente entregue a ele, nem em seus maiores sonhos, tinha imaginado que veria Sakura daquele jeito, começou a trilhar leves beijos e chupões no pescoço da rosada, que arranhava as costas de Naruto, voltou a beija-la , com uma mão começou a acariciar o seio já desnudo da Rosada, e a outra retirava a última peça que faltava. Escutou uma batida na porta , parou e Sakura o puxou de novo pra mais um beijo, escutou mais uma , Sakura puxou sua cabeça pra baixo e sussurrou em seu ouvido, mais uma batida, Sakura continuou sussurrando.

"Por favor Naruto-Kun, eu quero você agora".

Sentiu um chacra conhecido, por um leve instante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hinata povs_

_Assim que chegou no prédio de Naruto, seu coração batia descontrolada, sua respiração estava descompassada, chegou ao apartamento se controlou mentalmente respirou fundo , deu uma batida na porta, e esperou um pouco, respirou de novo, e deu mais uma, achou estranho, era cedo, deu mais uma , ativou o Byakugan pra ver se ele estava em casa. Seu corpo ficou imóvel , sua respiração diminuiu , seus olhos começaram a arder, e as lagrimas começaram a cair, não queria acreditar no que viu, seu corpo não respondia, assim que conseguiu reunir um pouco de forças, saiu correndo de lá. Como ela era burra, como pode acreditar que ele tinha se interessado por ela, sempre tinha sido Sakura, era sempre ela, como pode achar que ele iria escolher ela ao invés da poderosa Haruno, discípula da Hokage e Sannin lendária, ele nunca prestou atenção em você Hinata, como você pode ter sido tão ingênua, burra. Parou perto do campo onde o treino estava marcado, respirou fundo, a raiva, ódio, vergonha e humilhação estavam a consumindo, as lagrimas cessaram, não ia chorar, não mais dessa vez era serio. Estava cansada de ser boa com todos._

_Ao chegar no campo de treino, Karura estava sozinha aquecendo, Hinata desejou um bom dia seco._

Karura olhou sua Sensei, já a conhecia só de escutar seu andado_, _Hoje era estava irada com algo, ou alguém, balançou sua cabeça e suspirou, Naruto tinha pisado na bola ela tinha certeza. Nem se deu ao trabalho de falar algo em consolo, Sua Sensei estava estranha com uma aura meia assassina, do mesmo jeito que sua mãe ficava quando seu pai fazia algo errado.

Asuma chegou junto com Chô, ao se proximarem da sua Sensei, Karura os alertou com sinais de mãos, só a cumprimentaram de longe e se juntaram a Karura, que logo explicou a situação de sua Sensei, e os alertou pra não fazerem nada de errado. Hinata chamou os dois para o treino, enquanto Koyama sentou na grama.

Hinata passou uma serie de movimentos de Taijutsu, já que os dois tinham dificuldades, a cada serie o grau de dificuldade aumentava , Karura tentava não errar, sua Sensei estava maligna.

Já tinha se passado quase meia hora de treino, quando Naruto apareceu correndo e sorrindo.

"Bom di ..." – Foi cortado, e quando viu o olhar que sua Sensei lhe deu.

"Esta atrasado Uzumaki, três mil flexões agora, Karura eu ainda não disse pra parar o treino disse?" – Quem diria que um dia aprenderia algo com Hanabi, o tom de desprezo usado pela irmã com todos, realmente funciona.

Naruto olhou perplexo, como assim, três mil flexões.

"Hinata-chan, você está brincando ne?" – Colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça sorrindo.

"Hinata- Sensei ou Hinata-Sama ok, se não começar a fazer as flexões agora, vai fazer seis mil entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe Uzumaki?" – Manter o tom frio foi ate fácil.

Naruto a olhou , ela estava falando serio, procurou o olhar de Karura que só balançou a cabeça em negativa, Asuma nem olhou pra ele. Começou a fazer flexões depois de quinze minutos o suor começou a escorrer, aos vinte terminou a série, podia ser um ninja excepcional mas flexões nunca foi sua praia. Olhou pra sua Sensei, essa nem olhava pra onde ele estava.

O treino passou tranquilo, fizeram a pausa pro almoço. Trocaram de pares ao voltar, Karura com Naruto e Asuma com Hinata. O treino era quase silencioso.

"Ei Karura-chan, o que a Hinata-chan tem?" – Olhou curioso pra menina a sua frente.

"Acho que você fez alguma merda." – Confidenciou baixinho. O ninja a sua frente ficou perplexo.

"Eu não fiz nada com ela, ontem conversamos e estávamos bem." – Tentava se lembrar se tinha dito alguma coisa que a ofendeu. Sobre o quase beijo, ela parecia feliz.

Hinata interrompeu a conversa.

"E pra treinar ou conversar. Anda vamos trocar de novo." – Parou em frente a Naruto, enquanto Karura foi pra perto de Asuma.

Nem esperou a contagem, já foi logo pra cima de Naruto, que desviava até facilmente no começo, Assim que Hinata ativou o Byakugan, Naruto sentiu o chackra de mais cedo e entendeu o motivo da raiva, arregalou os olhos, era obvio ela tinha visto tudo. Agora já não conseguia mais se defender facilmente, rapidamente Hinata fez o jutsu que mais o irritou, quando lutou com Neji, o Juukenhou - Hakke Sanbyakurokujuuichi Shis,que foi proferido a Naruto, sentindo todo o poder do golpe, todos os seus pontos de chacra se fecham, ele respira com dificuldade, ainda olhando incrédulo a mulher a sua frente. Mais uma vez tinha ferrado tudo com Hinata.

XXXXXXXXX

_Hinata Povs_

_Agora ele a olhava como uma ninja de verdade. Devia ter ficado surpreso com o golpe exclusivo de Neji. Sorriu de lado ao ver o poderoso Ninja parado, não tinha acabado ainda, iria testar o seu novo jutsu nele, senboun Hyuuga. Concentrou o chacra nas mãos , fez o mesmo movimento do Jukenhou, agora era se concentrar e moldar o chacra em formatos de agulhas e destruir todos o tenketsus de Naruto. Como ele ainda estava incrédulo era mais fácil, O atacou, o homen a sua frente não teve nem chances de se defender, caiu no chão gemendo de dor._

_Sorriu triunfante. Seus alunos correram pra ajudar Naruto._

Aquela mulher estava louca, o atacou com um inimigo de verdade. Aquilo doía sentia como se nunca mais pudesse lutar, aquele golpe podia acabar com a carreira de um ninja, se ele não tivesse a Kyuubi, com certeza iria se aposentar. E ela ainda continuava a sorrir, o sorriso mais lindo que ele já tinha visto.

"Fim do treino, estão liberados." – Olhou pra Naruto caído com uma expressão de deleite.

Karura balançou a cabeça, e chutou Naruto caído.

"Ei por que fez isso?" – Já estava dolorido o suficiente.

"Por que, por que, nossa Sensei era a melhor, agora ela parece carrasco movido a ódio graças a você, o que você fez a ela.?" – Sentou ao lado de Naruto.

Naruto olhou pro céu, e respirou fundo e passou a mão no rosto o dia estava ficando péssimo , recusou Sakura no último instante por causa dela, e agora Hinata o achava um babaca e Sakura pensava que ele era um cavaleiro, se ela soubesse o verdadeiro motivo, iria rir dele. Tudo era tão mais simples antes. Deitou de novo esperando que seu chacra voltasse a fluir. Fechou os olhos e lembrou dos acontecimentos de mais cedo, com Sakura sussurrando em seu ouvido, se entregando totalmente a ele, com Hinata batendo na porta, de novo ela, mesmo sem querer evitou que cometesse um erro com Sakura, que ficou bem impaciente e decepcionada quando ele disse que não podia transar com ela. Teve que pensar em uma ótima desculpa, dizendo que era melhor irem devagar, que tinham muito tempo pra fazer o momento ser perfeito, e que a pressa era inimiga da perfeição. Mas o motivo real era que não conseguia tirar Hinata da cabeça, e um outro detalhe, ainda era virgem aos vinte quatro anos.

Com os olhos fechados parou uma shuriken que vinha em direção ao seu rosto. Passou a mão no cabelo nervosamente.

"O que foi Teme?" – Continuou com os olhos fechados.

"E assim que recebe seu amigo de longa data."

Naruto quase sorriu, ao ouvir o tom de sarcasmo de Sasuke. Levantou e olhou o amigo, que estava flertando descaradamente com Hinata, que o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, e que mais que depressa pegou suas coisas e saiu do campo de treino.

Estava começando a ficar profundamente incomodado, com o jeito que Sasuke a olhava e a afetava, queria muito saber se já tinha acontecido algo entre eles.

"Serio Teme o que foi?". – Encarava Sasuke, que encarava Hinata indo embora.

"Vim te chamar para irmos comemorar a sua volta." – Voltou a olhar pra Naruto.

O olhou incrédulo , Sasuke chamando ele pra comemorar.

"Serio mesmo Sasuke, digo você e meio antisocial, sabe odeia pessoas." - Continuava achando a situação meia improvável.

"Naruto eu mudei, custa a acreditar e não e só eu que estou organizando, todo o pessoal das antigas, pelos velhos tempos."

Continuou observando Sasuke.

"Vou com uma condição."

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha, como se disse-se pra continuar.

"Vai me ajudar na mudança."

Balançou a cabeça.

"Rapido então Dobe.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A mudança foi rápida, duas caixas grandes agora estavam no chão de sua sala, Alguns poucos pertences pessoais.

"Eu pensei que ia te ajudar com mudança." – Olhou para as duas caixas no chão_._

" E ajudou." – Girou os olhos, o Uchiha era bem chato.

"Ok . Aqui como eu te ajudei, não se esqueça do convite, as nove horas no Konohas'Bar."

" E o que eu visto?" – Não tinha quase roupa alguma e tambem não sabia o que vestir.

"Algo formal, sabe, não ninja,"

"Mais eu não tenho, algo não ninja." – Esteve fora oito anos não tinha tido tempo de sair as compras.

Sasuke suspirou.

" Vamos lá em casa, você usa algo que te agrade e amanhã vamos as compras ok."

"Não quero usar suas roupas." – Fez beicinho.

"Vamos Dobe não quero me atrasar."

"Nossa que mal amado você." – Passou por Sasuke, o apressando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já tinha alguns dias, que não sentava a mesa em sua casa, e realizava uma refeição decente, e o melhor estava comendo sozinha e com calma. Sentiu uma presença conhecida.

"Neji-Nissan , que milagre e esse , de você esta em casa." – Perguntou despreocupada.

"A ANBU está sem missões, então Tsunade-Sama nos liberou mais cedo." – Sentou de frente pra prima.

"A Godaime tá bem tranquila então, ela nunca fez isso." – E bebericou seu cha.

"Deve ser por que hoje tem uma festa , que a Sakura está organizando para o Naruto, como uma boas vindas atrasada." – Já começou a encarar sua prima.

Ao ouvir o nome de Sakura e Naruto na mesma frase, Hinata já se mexeu na cedeira desconfortável, pra que festa de boas-vindas, se Sakura já tinha o recepcionado tão bem.

"Algum problema Hinata?" – Neji a olhou nos olhos.

Seu primo devia ler mentes, era expert em saber quando ela estava bem, ou se algo a incomodava.

"Estou bem Nissan, não pareço bem." – Era uma péssima mentirosa, e Neji sabia melhor que ninguém.

Sorriu de canto.

"Se você esta bem, pode ir na festa já que foi convidada." – Tirou um pequeno bilhete, e entregou pra prima.

Hinata pegou o papel, e quando bateu o olho na letra, reconheceu de quem era. Sentiu uma enorme aversão ao pequeno papel em suas mãos. Largou em cima da mesa, balançou a cabeça em negativa.

"Estou um pouco indisposta Neji." – Era uma péssima mentirosa, por que Neji soltou um muxoxo de desdém e sorriu em seguida.

"Ele ainda a incomoda né?" – Cruzou os braços.

"Claro que não." – Saiu ate bem convincente, pois o primo não estreitou os olhos,

"Se não te incomoda, você vai a festa comigo então." – Agora sim estreitou os olhos pra ela, como se lesse todas as expressões de seu rosto e corpo.

Respirou fundo, não queria ficar vendo a Rosada maravilha, se vangloriando de ter o ninja mais famoso como namorado., mas se não fosse ia ter Neji no seu pé, a questionando de não querer curtir um pouco a vida, e de que ainda estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo ninja mais barulhento de Konoha. Olhou bem pro homem a sua frente, suspirou em derrota,

"Que horas e a festa?" – Só podia estar louca.

Tá ai mais um capítulo pessoas mais lindas do mundo. Queria agradecer do fundo do meu coração a PriSalles que mais uma vez comentou. Obrigada mesmo, e Tambem a quem comenta Inbox e ao pessoal que tá lendo, Chegando a 600 visualizações.

Perola negra queria te agradecer de novo, nem acredito que vc se cadastrou so por causa da minha fic S2

E quero agradecer também a Anna Beatriz , Gisele Cruz e Luiz4200 que favoritaram a fic. Obrigada mesmo galera. Beijinho

PriSalles valeu mesmo, não sei onde estou com a cabeça, muito obrigado pelo alerta srsrsrs, em salvou. Beijão


	8. Sem Controle

Cap 8 : Sem controle

Nunca tinha ido de fato ao bairro Uchiha, e não sabia como Sasuke se acostumou com aquilo, era totalmente quieto, nem os pássaros cantavam, faltava vida e alegria aquele lugar, Julgar Sasuke era fácil ninguém realmente procurou saber o que se passava com ele, se preocupou com a tragédia que ele tinha visto. Respirou mais fundo.

"Não acredito que você está tentando me entender, sabe o que eu passei e as minhas escolhas ." – Falou calmo.

Dessa vez Naruto não sentiu nenhuma ironia vindo de seu amigo.

"Ninguém merece passar pelo que você passou." – Respondeu em solidariedade.

" Eu tentava entender , uma explicação, acabei aceitando que ser um Uchiha não e uma dadiva e sim uma maldição." – Respirou fundo. – " Sabe Naruto acabei aceitando também que itachi fez um favor pra humanidade, se os Uchihas continuassem não haveria paz no mundo shinobi."

Não tinha rancor, não tinha magoa, era só um homem que amadureceu na base do sofrimento.

"Sasuke você tem coração e cérebro." – Cortou o clima ruim, Por mais que Sasuke tinha aceitado, ficar relembrando do passado não era bom pra ele.

O amigo soltou uma gargalhada sincera.

"Senti sua falta Dobe." – Deu um leve soco no braço de Naruto

"Eu também Teme." – Colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, sorrindo.

"Ei dobe você não me contou como foi ficar todo esse tempo fora de Konoha?." – Perguntou interessado ao loiro.

" A Teme, foi bom e ruim, o lado bom foi que conheci muitas pessoas boas, achei o que restou do meu pais..."- Sasuke o interrompeu.

"O pais do redemoinho?" – Olhou espantado pra Naruto.

"Bem o que restou dele, era uma selva, a floresta tomou conta da vila.

"Sinto muito Dobe."

"Eu sabia que eu tinha que ir lá, e não foi uma perda de tempo, achei alguns pergaminhos, o que foi muito estranho, eles meio que apareceram assim que entrei em um dos únicos prédios que não estava totalmente tomado pela vegetação." – Ainda achava meio estranho os pergaminhos e a forma que eles funcionavam.- "O estranho Teme, que assim que peguei nos pergaminhos, meio que eles se comunicavam comigo."

Ergueu a sobrancelha em descrença .

"Serio eles simplesmente te passaram a informação sem você ler." – respondeu debochado.

Naruto o olhou, e com um sorriso torto.

" Está duvidando é." – Mais que depressa, fez os selos e encostou em Sasuke que caiu no chão ofegante.

O amigo o olhou aterrorizado deitado no chão imóvel.

"O que você fez comigo Naruto ?" – Só podia mexer a boca e os olhos.

Desfez os selos, e Sasuke levantou.

"Esse e um dos vinte selos proibidos, dos Uzumakis, eu selei seu corpo junto com seu chackra. Resumindo posso deixar incapaz quem eu quiser." – Repondeu em tom sombrio, era como se tivesse o livre arbítrio pra decidir pela vida de seus oponentes.

Sasuke o olhava assombrado e admirado.

"Eu sei Teme e assustador ate pra mim, e só você e a Ba-chan sabem disso."

"Pode ficar tranquilo. E mudando de assunto, e as garotas Dobe, ou você ainda e virgem aos 23 anos?" – Caiu na risada .

Sasuke estava completamente diferente, o riso vinha fácil. E ao escutar o virgem, seu coração gelou.

"Não tenho muitas historias Teme." – De verdade não tinha muitas historias, se tivesse beijado três garotas era muito.

Sasuke insistia.

"Fala serio Dobe, não acredito que o herói de guerra não tenha historias ou goste de alguém." – Perguntou curioso.

"Ok teme, eu fiquei com algumas garotas, pronto, satisfeito." – Olhava para os lados.

"Eu conheço alguma." – Olhou ansioso pro amigo.

Naruto estava ficando desconfortável.

" Acho que sim." – Xingava-se mentalmente.

"Vamos Dobe fala." – Estava entusiasmado.

" Quem e você e o que fez com o Sasuke chato, calado, e anti-social?." – Aquela pessoa sorridente, curioso e feliz não podia ser o Sasuke.

O Sorriso de Sasuke aumentou ele sabia que Naruto ia falar.

" Só as que você conhece." – Sorriu mentalmente, eram só essas mesmo. – " Shion, Karui e Sakura."

O amigo sorriu malicioso.

"Sakura Dobevocê era apaixonado por ela não?" – O olhou de soslaio

Ia aproveitar a situação.

" E você teme ?" – Não tirava os olhos do amigo, lendo cada reação de seu rosto.

" Já fiquei com a Ino, Shiho, Tenten, Hana a irmã do Kiba, ela nunca me perdoou." – Sorriu com a lembrança do Inuzuka, querendo o matar. – "Karin, Hanabi Hyuuga, Neji nem pode sonhar com isso, e namorei Sakura por quase três anos." – Olhou de relance o rosto do amigo, que suspirava tranquilo.

Suspirou quase que tranquilamente.

" E a mais gata de Konoha, ela e mais perfeita Dobe, acho que nem Sakura, nem a Ino chega aos pés dela." – Falou apaixonado.

Fechou os olhos, controlou sua respiração, sabia o nome que ia vir

"Hyuuga Hinata, Dobe, ela e mais linda, educada e doce. Pra mim quando fiquei com ela foi a melhor semana da minha vida." – Estava perdido em suas lembranças.

Fechou os punhos, seu peito ardia em ira, e ele sabia que não tinha o porque de ficar daquele jeito, estragou tudo com Hinata. Mas Tinha que descobrir mais. Sasuke o tirou de seus devaneios.

"Chegamos."

Era uma bela casa , tirou as sandálias, e entrou atrás de Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando Sasuke disse roupas não ninja, ele falou literalmente, Naruto nunca tinha visto aqueles modelos de roupas, realmente dentre os últimos dois anos, tinha perdido mesmo contato com o mundo. Fez Sasuke dar uma cueca nova que estava em um pacote fechado. Estava usando uma camisa branca de mangas compridas , Sasuke tinha dito ser social, calça jeans preta, e um sapato preto muito bem engraxado. Olhou no espelho e tinha que admitir estava muito bonito mesmo. Sasuke apareceu atrás dele, Naruto olhou o amigo, estava impecável, com uma camisa polo azul escuro, calça de linho negra, e sapatos engraxados do mesmo modelo de Naruto

" Dobe tenho que admitir ate que você tem salvação." – Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e sorriu torto.

Naruto continuava a se olhar no espelho, tinha ficado realmente bom.

"Preciso de roupas assim Teme." – Se virou pra Sasuke, que olhava sua blusa.

" Vai com essa camisa fechada até o pescoço,?" – Apontou pra blusa muito bem arrumada.

Naruto se olhou, estava tudo certo.

"Vamos Dobe, abra uns três botões e dobre a manga até perto do cotovelo." – Falou pro amigo obviamente.

" Até que ficou melhor Teme." – Sorriu mais ainda diante do espelho. Começou a ficar mais animado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hinata Pov's_

_Maldita hora que aceitou sair com Neji, só pra evitar as indagações do primo sobre Naruto, e como ele interferia em sua vida, e que ela tinha que superar. Neji também a estava irritando, agora eram três, Naruto, Neji e o nojento do Sasuke. Como ela era facilmente manipulada , agora ia ter que acompanhar o seu primo, onde provavelmente os dois estariam, ainda estava de roupão escolhendo o que vestir. Olhou no closet não era chata com roupas, mas hoje tinha que ir perfeita. Sentou na cama, e achou o vestido perfeito, que Hanabi tinha dado em seu aniversario passado, era um modelo cocktail adress preto tomara que caia, com detalhes em vermelho no busto, Assim que colocou o vestido, quase caiu pra trás, o busto já avantajado ficou bem exposto, o inferno do vestido ficou na metade das coxas, mas mesmo assim achou lindo, Achou um sapato meia pata vermelho que caiu como uma luva, Cresceu uns cinco centímetros, virou de um lado para o outro. Agora era se maquiar. Nejo bateu na porta a chamando para ir. Passou um lápis bem de leve nos olhos, rímel, um pouco de cor nas bochechas, e um leve batom vermelho nos lábios. Neji bateu de novo. _

"_Só um minuto Ni-ssan." . Colocou um par de brincos vermelhos. Pegou sua bolsa de mão conferiu se tinha dinheiro necessário. Mais uma batida insistente. Respirou fundo. Pegou a pulseira que sua mãe havia lhe deixado, era de prata com um pequeno pingente em ouro branco com a inicial de seu nome._

"_Hinata-Sama, se não responder irei colocar, essa porta abaixo." – Já estava impaciente, sua prima nunca foi de se arrumar ou de se atrasar._

_Suspirou, Borrifou perfume em sí. Ao abrir a porta seu primo fico sem palavras quando a viu._

"_Neji-Nissam ... Você está muito bonito." – E era totalmente verdade, Camisa gola v verde, que exibia os belos contornos de Neji, calça Skinny preta e um sapatenis. "Vamos então, já que você estava me apressando." – Sorriu puxando o primo pelo braço._

_Passou por Hanabi que cerrou os olhos ao ver os dois passando. Ao passar pela rua principal do bairro Hyuuga, recebeu o comprimento de seus familiares, era muito difícil andar com aquele salto._

_Pegou no braço do primo pra se equilibrar, Neji se enrijeceu ao toque de Hinata, Foi uma caminhada silenciosa, Hinata absorta em seu pensamento, em como torturar Naruto mais e mais. _

Ao chegar na boate, o local já estava lotado e com uma longa fila de espera, Neji tinha certeza que a Godaime, tinha fechado o lugar, já que o estabelecimento era dela. Balançou a cabeça. Pegou Hinata pela mão, ao chegar a porta do bar nem precisou dar nome, Kotetsu só tirou a corrente cumprimentou ao passar por ele e entrou. E ser um capitão ANBU também tinha suas vantagens. A pista de dança e enorme, Neji olhava todo aquele povo dançando e pulando. Só de pensar em estar naquele meio o deixava com falta de ar. Já Hinata estava maravilhada, nunca tinha ido a boate, e olha que convites não faltaram, tanto da Hokage, quanto dos amigos.

Neji parou e começou a olhar para todos os lados, pra ver se achava seus amigos, olhou para o bar, que era quase tão comprido quanto a pista de dança, tinha no mínimo uns doze bartenders servindo bebidas atrás de bebidas, e ainda tinham os garçons que iam e vinham a todo momento.

Hinata chegou perto do ouvido do primo e perguntou.

"Nissan onde eles estão ?" - Já estava ficando impaciente. Começou a procurar tambem, bastou uma olhada pra cima, pra sua noite começar a ser estragada.

Lá estava o ninja mais cachorro de Konoha, com a oferecida numero um do seu lado. Puxou o ar com força. Mas acabou sorrindo de lado ao ver o quanto o loiro estava incomodado com a oferecida se esfregando nele. Os olhares se cruzaram, ele abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo pra ela. Ela sorriu retribuindo , ele sorriu mais ainda , e Hinata levantou o dedo do meio pra ele. Que gargalhou da cena, como podia ser tão marrenta.

Ficou observando ela subir as escadas , ele cerrou o os olhos, ao ver que estava de mãos dadas com Neji.

_Hinata Povs_

"_Bem feito se ele tá achando que com um sorriso lindo , eu vou esquecer, ai que ódio, ele primeiro demonstra estar interessado em mim, e depois se deita com aquela, aquela hurrrr._

_Ao chegar no camarote, foi recebida com salva de palmas e ovações pois era a primeira vez que ia a boate com eles ,ficou toda corada, um a um foram cumprimentar ela, Na vez de Sasuke ele disse que precisava falar com ela, enrijeceu queria ficar longe do Uchiha. E lá estava Naruto,segurando uma cerveja, com uma bendita camisa branca com dois botões abertos que o deixava lindo, e ainda fez questão de abrir aquele sorriso , o ignorou de novo. Sakura a abraçou e disse que ela estava sumida. Ia mostrar a sumida pra aquela oferecida_

Tomou um susto quando viu Ino gritar com Sai e jogar ele de quase três metros de altura e se estatelar no chão. Todo mundo parou perto da sacada do camarote pra ver se ele estava bem. Assim que viu Ino mandou um beijo pra ela, que jogou um copo nele.

"Nem fica preocupada, essa briga ainda foi pequena , na ultima vez ela jogou tequila e tacou fogo nele." – Kiba a acalmou, fazendo-a rir.

"Há quanto tempo não nos reunimos assim ?" – Perguntou olhando a confusão, onde Shikamaru e Temari seguravm uma Ino possessa de raiva.

"Acho que fica melhor, a quanto tempo, você não se reuni com a gente, estamos quase sempre aqui, ou na barraca do Ichiraku, ou no churrasco dos Koyama." – Kiba a encarava.

"Muito trabalho no clã, você sabe como lá e cheio de detalhes." – Suspirou. "Pode ficar tranquilo, não vou te matar por deixar Karura se machucar." – Riu com a cara de alivio que o amigo fez.

"Eu não sabia, e serio Hinata eu nunca faria algo pra te prejudicar ou te magoar." – Aqueles olhos castanhos eram sinceros até demais.

Estava ficando desconfortável já, primeiro Sasuke e agora Kiba.

"Pode ficar tranquilo, eu sei que não Kiba nossa amizade e muito importante pra mim." – Se sentiu péssima ao falar isso, e ver a reação dele.

"Ok eu entendi." – Deu as costas a ela, e saiu do camarote.

Respirar fundo ajudava de verdade, ela não sabia de onde estava retirando coragem pra ser forte, se fosse a um tempo atrás teria gaguejado, saido correndo ou tinha desmaiado. Pegou um drink qualquer com o garçom que servia no camarote e voltou pra perto da sacada, tomou um gole do drink era doce, tinha gosto de tutti-frut, tomou mais um , e pouco a pouco sentia o álcool invadir seu corpo. Chamou o garçom que lhe serviu outro.

Suas pernas já estavam leves, e começou a balançar no ritmo da música que vinha da pista.

"Destruindo corações Hinata-Sama." – A voz estava meio enrolada, mas deu pra sentir a ironia no Hinata sama . Recostou perto dela.

"Aprendi com o melhor não." – Não sabia por que tinha dito aquilo, simplesmente saiu.

Naruto parou e virou pra ela.

"Eu te pedi desculpa, te falei meus motivos." – O tom dele era sério.

Hinata o encarou.

"E eu aceitei, mas isso não muda a verdade, boba fui eu achando que as pessoas mudam." – Estava de frente pra ele.

Chegou mais perto dela, a respiração dele estava mais rápida.

"Eu não tenho nada com a Sakura , foi só um beijo e foi ela que veio pra cima de mim. Essa parte você não viu né." – Segurou no braço dela .

Arrepiou toda ao sentir o toque dele em sua pele.

"Se você não me largar você vai voar igual ao Sai." – Empurrou ele, que sorriu, aumentando sua raiva, quem ele estava se achando.

"Você e muito marrenta Hinata, alguém tem que tirar sua marra." – Chegou mais perto , sentia a respiração dela, o peito dela subia e descia muito rápido. Faltava muito pouco .

"Naruto, tá tudo bem ai ?"

Levantou a cabeça e olhou pro teto, olhou pra Hinata que o empurrou e saiu. Sakura olhou pra ele como se pedisse explicações.

"O que ?" – Levantou as sobrancelhas querendo saber o por que.

"O que aconteceu aqui ?" – Colocou o dedo no peito dele.

Manteve a calma.

"Não aconteceu nada." - Deu as costas a Sakura e saiu do camarote.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hinata Pov's_

"_Como eu posso ser tão idiota assim, ele vem com um papinho meia boca, de que ele e a vitima. _

_Arrumou o cabelo em um coque frouxo e desceu em direção ao bar. Não sentia suas pernas atravessou com dificuldade a pista de dança cheia, ao chegar achou um banco vazio e se sentou. O Bartender logo a atendeu._

" _O que a princesa deseja?" – Perguntou e sorriu galante pra Hinata._

"_Qual sua bebida mais forte ?" - Perguntou com convicção._

"_Problemas com o Namorado ?" – Piscou pra ela em cumplicidade._

"_Antes fosse." – Bufou com raiva.._

"_E parece que você precisa de algo forte mesmo." – Pegou uma garrafa com um liquido verde e despejou no copo. " mas vou te dar só uma dose ok, tem que virar de uma vez." _

_Cedeu o copinho a Hinata, que virou de uma vez, era doce mas o gosto do álcool predominava, sua língua pinicou. _

" _O que foi isso que você me deu?" – Olhou pro copinho._

"_Absinto. Você pediu uma bebida forte ". E saiu pra atender outro cliente._

_Não era expert em bebidas, mas já tinha ouvido falar que o absinto era uma das bebidas mais fortes do mundo. Estava ferrada. Ao levantar do banco, sentiu seu corpo leve como se pudesse voar. A música estava alta, as luzes eram lindas segundo Hinata. Sentiu um leve puxão no braço e um rapaz a chamou pra dançar. _

_Começou a se mover no ritmo da música, não sentia nada era só a musica, não tinha mais nada, se mexia no embalo da música, sentiu um puxão mais forte, e escutou gritos que se misturaram com a música, não conseguia focalizar de onde vinha os gritos, via só luzes piscando e escutava a batida da musica, e continuou a dançar. Os gritos cessaram, e sentiu ser puxada com truculência. Mas não importava as luzes mandavam ela dançar. Sentiu ser segurada pelos dois braços. E alguém a chamando._

"_Hinata Hinata, o que você tem, Hinata. O que você bebeu?"- Tentava fazer Hinata olhar pra ele segurando seu rosto, mas ela não o olhava e não fala nada com nada,._

"_As luzes mandam eu dançar, elas mandam. Dança comigo dança gatinho" – E começou a rir compulsivamente, e balançar a cabeça de um lado pro outro._

_Sua prima estava alucinando. Hinata o chamou._

"_Ei gatinho, as luzes ainda estão falando você acredita." - E caiu na risada de novo._

_Neji olhou acabou rindo de sua prima, ela nunca tinha perdido o controle._

"_Ei Gatinho você cheira bem as luzes confirmaram." – Cerrou os olhos pra ver se enxergava melhor o homem a sua frente, mas caiu na gargalhada. _

"_Hinata ei Hinata, olha pra mim." – Neji a puxou e segurou seu queixo._

_Ela olhou pra ele, e murmurou "Aa luzes mandaram," Chegou bem perto de Neji. Ele arregalou os olhos. Ela lambeu a bochecha dele,e lhe deu um soco na boca do estomago , ele escorregou na parede e caiu sentado no chão sem ar, enquanto Hinata ia saltitando para a pista de dança._

Estava injuriado, quem Sakura achava que era, não era nada dele. Quase chegando ao bar, se deparou com uma Hinata louca, pulando e rebolando. Foi onde ela estava e parou na frente dela . Ela não parou, pegou ela pela mão e a puxou para um canto atrás do bar. Ela ria e balançava a cabeça de um lado pro outro

"Hinata ei Hinata." – Ela não o olhava. Naruto seguro o seu rosto gentilmente. Ela parou de se mexer. – "Hinata ?" – Estava meio descabelada mas continuava linda.

"Naruto ?" – Conseguiiu olhar pra ele. "Nossa você e muito lindo gatinho". – E caiu na gargalhada.

Olhou perplexo pra ela, que no impulso o beijou, Naruto correspondeu de boa vontade, Hinata explorava a boca de Naruto de tal forma que o loiro soltou um gemido, ela afundou a mão no cabelo dele, enquanto a outra percorria do pescoço, ate a barriga definida dele. A virou e a prensou na parede Agora foi a hora dela suspirar. Ela soltou a mão do braço e apalpou a barriga dele de novo. Ele gemeu mais uma vez e caiu no chão com falta de ar com a mão no estomago . Enquanto via uma Hinata sair saltitanto e balbuciando algumas coisa sobre as luzes .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Povo lindo mais um Capitulo : ), novamente agradecer a quem está lendo, cheguei a 715 visualizações |0| muito obrigado mesmo, principalmente a quem comenta mesmo no inbox : )

Agradecimento especial a PriSalles , cara e uma honra ter uma fã como você, nunca imaginei, obrigada mesmo de coração.

"


	9. Missão Indesejada

Cap 9 : Missão indesejada

_Hinata pov's_

_Aquilo não era o despertador, era a orquestra do demônio tocando, seus tímpanos batiam como uma bateria em um shown de rock, sua cabeça latejava horrores, gastou quase dez minutos pra conseguir abrir os olhos, e quando abriu parecia que uma bomba de flash tinha explodido em seu quarto. Se arrastou para e beirada da cama, e tropicou em algo deitado no chão, com um enorme esforço, olhou pra baixo e viu um Neji resmungando, e Hanabi levantar apressada de um puff que ela nunca tinha visto. Olhou pra irmã que segurava um sorriso maroto e quase cumplice, Cerrou os olhos quase fazendo uma careta, e olhou bem pra irmã, aquela não era Hanabi, ela nunca sorria assim, Hanabi nunca sorria, era um projeto de seu pai. Continuou a olhando desconfiada. Até que a irmã começou a falar._

"_Serio mesmo que você ficou bêbada na boate da Godaime, lambeu a bochecha de Neji, e depois o socou no estomago" – Gargalhou olhando pra Neji, com o semblante sereno, segurando a risada._

_Ficou pálida, sentiu o seu companheiro de sempre o frio na barriga, o coração acelerou, e a respiração ficou pesada, a vergonha começou a invadir seu ser. Não tinha palavras, agora vinha os flashs da noite de ontem, O garçom lhe dando um copo com um liquido verde, muitas luzes e fumaça, ela lambendo a bochecha de Neji e depois o socando e ele caindo no chão, e Naruto , tinha Naruto. Arregalou os olhos e o desespero tomando conta de seu ser. Sentou na cama e abaixou a cabeça. Tinha beijado Naruto, e bem depois o socado. Sentiu alguém sentar do seu lado e colocar uma mão em seu ombro como consolo, pensou que fosse Neji, tomou um susto quando viu Hanabi do seu lado, e de novo o olhar de cumplicidade. Se lembrou de mais uma coisa, depois de Neji a colocar na cama, viu Neji beijando Hanabi, achou que era um sonho na hora. Tudo fazia sentido, Estreitou os olhos, e fechou o semblante, olhou de Neji pra irmã e da irmã pra Neji._

_Ao sentir o olhar da prima sobre si, respirou fundo. _

_Hinata fixou o olhar sobre o primo, levantou da cama, caminhou ate ele, fechou a porta sentou na cama e fez a pergunta que Neji estava temendo._

"_A quanto tempo vocês dois estão juntos?" – Segurou a risada, ao ver o primo arregalar os olhos e a irmã se mexer desconfortavelmente na cama_

_Neji tentou se recompor e dar uma resposta sensata a prima._

"_De onde tirou isso Hinata-Sama? Eu e sua irmã junto" – A voz afinou no final._

_Hanabi se pronunciou._

"_Necham eu e Neji, nada haver." – Tentou soar o como se fosse algo impossível. Rolou os olhos com impaciência tentando convencer Hinata. ._

_Hinata riu os dois eram péssimos mentirosos. Podia estar bêbada , mas cega ela não era mesmo! Olhou no fundo dos olhos do primo, agora era a jogada de mestre._

"_Neji-Nissam, como você foi encarregado de me proteger, e nunca mentir pra mim." – Frisou bem a ultima palavra. O primo estreitou os olhos, ela ia usar o poder do selamento nele._

_Suspirou em derrota, virou se pra Hanabi que arregalou os olhos e tambem suspirou em derrota. _

"_Estamos juntos a uns sete meses.!" – Sentou no puff , e encarou a prima com seriedade e continuou a dizer. –" Hinata eu quero que saiba que eu gosto mesmo de Hanabi, e de forma nenhuma eu quero magoa-la ou aproveitar dela ..." – Hinata o interrompeu. "Neji você e o melhor homem pra Hanabi, não tem que me pedir permissão, estou feliz por estarem juntos." – Olhou para os dois que se mostravam mais aliviados. - " E agora eu tenho que ir, tenho treinamento com os garotos." – Isso incluía Naruto. Seu coração bateu mais forte – " E já estou atrasada.". _

_Neji saiu do quarto pensativo. Hinata se levantou e foi pro banho. Ao sair do banheiro se deparou com Hanabi esperando por ela. Parou de frente pra irmã, que estava seria. Ambas se encararam. Ate Hanabi tomar apalavra._

"_Eu tinha ciúmes do Neji com você, desde sempre. Sempre fui a imatura, já que todas as atenções da casa eram sobre você.."- Levantou-se foi até a porta e a fechou A irmã estava com o cenho franzido. – "E eu queria pedir desculpas por ser estupida com você, eu sempre soube que você gostava daquele Ninja loiro barulhento. " – Sorriu ao ver a irmã ruborizar. " E é isso você me perdoa?" _

_Hinata levantou e abraçou a irmã que ainda tinha mais a falar. _

"_Ham Hinata." – Olhou pra irmã que era mais alta. - "Eu estou gravida e Neji não sabe." – Falou tudo de uma vez e saiu do quarto apressada , deixando a irmã atônita._

_Se vestiu como se fosse um robô, não conseguia imaginar sua irmã de dezoito anos gravida do primo. Passou um pente rápido no cabelo, desceu as escadas e foi pra cozinha, onde seu Pai tomava seu café silenciosamente, pediu a benção a ele e se sentou na outra extremidade da mesa. A empregada logo veio com um suco de laranja, algumas torradas e dangos que exalavam um cheiro ótimo. Não tinha muito costume de tomar café, mas seu estomago estava péssimo, não tinha comido nada desde antes da boate. Ao pegar o copo de suco, olhou em direção ao Pai que a fitava com uma leve sobrancelha erguida, viu seu Pai secar a boca com o guardanapo e já sabia que não vinha algo de bom. Suspirou já não bastasse a ressaca, ter beijado Naruto e sua irmã gravida._

"_Estive conversando com Tsunade, e ela elogiou muito você, já que está administrando bem o clã e ainda treina com empenho o melhor time Gennin de Konoha." – Juntou as mãos em cima da mesa. " Eu estou realmente orgulhoso de você minha filha. " – Hiashi sorriu. – " Você e mesmo uma Hyuuga, você e Neji me deixam muito feliz, você Lider do clã e tendo um time de elite e ele sendo um capitão Anbu, Posso ficar tranquilo que o clã está em boas mãos." – Bebericou um pouco de chá e voltou a olhar a filha._

_Olhou bem pro seu Pai, aquele homem só podia ser um alíen disfarçado, que dia era aquele. Seu pai continuava a olhar e a sorrir, se soubesse o que estava se passando debaixo de seu teto, ele surtaria. Sorriu debilmente e agradeceu as palavras que foram proferidas a ela, se levantou da mesa, deu um pequeno abraço no Pai e saiu da cozinha. _

_Mais que depressa já estava fora do Bairro Hyuuga , e caminhava em direção a academia, pra mais um dia de treino com a sua equipe de "elite" e Naruto._

Chegou mais cedo que de costume ao campo de treino, faltava dois dias pro Chunnin shiken . Nem sabendo que ia deixar de ser Chunnin, consegui tirar a noite de ontem de sua cabeça, conseguiu beijar Hinata, o que foi o melhor beijo de sua vida, não eram muitos mas sim foi, e sabia que queria Hinata na sua vida, se pudesse dava o mundo para aquela mulher. Bem tinha terminado com Sakura sem nem começar algo, não foi um termino agradável, tomou um soco daquela mulher enfurecida e voou quase cem metros no parque. Mesmo assim não parava de sorrir. E o sorriso aumentou mais ainda ao sentir o chacra conhecido chegando perto do campo de treino. Ao ver sua "Sensei" chegar, seu coração disparou. E não ia deixar passar batido ela ter o beijado e como ele sabia pessoas bêbadas eram sinceras até de mais.

"Bom dia Hinata-Sama" - Fez biquinho e depois sorriu safado pra ela.

Olhou pra ele, aquele bom dia foi cheio de segundas intenções, mas o sorriso foi de mais, andou ate ele e parou de frente aquele homem que mexia tanto com ela. Foi surpreendida quando ele a puxou pela cintura e colou o corpo dela nele. Ele abaixou o rosto ate chegar perto de seu ouvido e falar. – "Ontem foi você, hoje sou eu.." . – Ela sentiu o corpo se arrepiar a ouvir aquela frase.

Naruto selou os lábios ao dela, e pediu permissão pra aprofundar o beijo, ela cedeu de imediato, agora ele explorava a boca dela, as línguas se tocavam como se fossem velhas conhecidas, como numa dança sexy, ele virou a cabeça pro lado oposto, Hinata suspirou alto, ele juntou mais o corpo dela ao seu, enfiou a mão por debaixo da blusa sentindo as costas dela, Ela gemeu. Já estava entregue a ele não tinha forças nem vontade de parar o beijo, colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e deixou-se levar, agora ela colocou o seu ritmo para Naruto, o beijo passou de sexy, para o doce e lento beijo apaixonado de Hinata, que Naruto logo passou a acompanhar e deixar ser dominado pela aquela mulher marrenta.

Não sabia quanto tempo já estavam se beijando, só sabia que queria mais e mais. Naruto viu Hinata cortar o beijo pra recuperar um pouco de folego, olhou pra ela as bochechas estavam coradas, e viu a mulher a sua frente arregalar os olhos, e o empurrar. Se virou e olhou na direção que ela olhava, e viu Asuma corado e olhando pro lado oposto ao deles e Karura sorrindo divertida com a situação.

Hinata fechou a cara e olhou feio pra Naruto, que sorriu mais ainda, lambei os lábios e piscou pra ela. Como aquela mulher podia ser bipolar daquele jeito.

Ficaram os quatro sem falar nada, Hinata com raiva por ter sido fraca e ter aceitado Naruto a beija-la e seu time ter visto, Naruto sorrindo vitorioso e recebendo apoio de Karura. Que foi interrompido por um shinobi ANBU, a mascara de corvo pertencia nada mais nada menos que Neji.

"Hyuuga Hinata, a Hokage convoca você e o seu time a torre dela com prioridade alfa ..." – Neji parou de falar ao ver a prima o encarando com uma certa preocupação e receio no olhar. Tinha certeza que envolvia Hanabi tentou colocar a cabeça no lugar e continuar a falar . – "Se puderem me acompanhar, segurem em mim.".

Naruto sentiu aquele familiar puxão no umbigo e em uma nuvem de fumaça os cincos apareceram na sala da Hokage, que não estava com o melhor dos humores.

"Bem bom dia a todos, tenho uma missão rank S pela urgência." – Tsunade encarou Hinata , e a olhou como se pedisse desculpas adiantado, A Hyuuga só retribuiu com um semblante irritado. – " E uma escolta que preciso que vocês vão até o pais do Ferro." – Olhou pra Naruto que tambem fechou a cara, e ela sabia que estava prejudicando o time de Hinata. – "A princesa Shion está em Konoha e tem uma reunião importante com o intermediador, eu sinto muito, mas só tenho vocês. " – Falou em tom de suplica.

Hinata estava começando a tremer de raiva, mas se controlou ao falar com a Hokage.

" Godaime o chunin shiken e daqui a dois dias, a viagem ao país do ferro, e de um dia e meio, se tudo der certo voltaremos amanhã há tarde, quase a noite, num ritmo intenso, não tem nenhum grupo da Anbu que possa fazes essa escolta, meus garotos precisam treinar e é injusto, por que tem que ser o meu time?" – Encarou a Hokage como nunca imaginou se fazer.

Tsunade esfregou o rosto com impaciência. – " Hinata por favor eu irei receber quase dez mil ninjas de outras nações, fora os senhores feudais, e os outros quatro Hokages, preciso de uma segurança impecável eu não quero que aconteça como quando Suna quase destruiu Konoha. Nunca se sabe se uma nova Akatsuki pode aparecer.

Neji interrompeu a Hokage. – "Godaime eu posso fazer a escolta sem problemas."

A Hokage se levantou de supetão e jogou a cadeira em Neji que conseguiu desviar.

"AGORAA CHEGA EU SOU A HOKAGE EU MANDO NISSO AQUI SE VOCÊS NÃO PERCEBERAM, ESTOU MANDANDO VOCÊS POR QUE CONFIO NO SEU TRABALHO E SÃO UM DOS MELHORES TIME DE GENNINS QUE KONOHA JÁ TEVE." – Puxou uma cadeira que estava perto de sua mesa e se sentou, a veia em sua testa pulsava freneticamente, aquele cargo estava a matando.

Naruto olhou a velha mulher que ele considerava como uma mãe e já sabia o motivo daquele ataque dela.- " Nenhum outro time aceitou a missão não e, pode confessar." – Cruzou os braços e sorriu em deboche.

Até a veia do pescoço de Tsunade pulsava, pegou a caneta e jogou no peito de Naruto, que segurou com Habilidade, sorriu mais ainda ao ver a mulher possessa de raiva.

Karura observava a situação, já estava cansada daquele mulher loira. "Sabe de uma coisa Tsunade, a senhora e uma mulher muito mal comida por isso está tão estressada ..." – Karura parou de falar ao ver o olhar assassino e a aura maligna que se instaurou na Hokage. Naruto foi rápido puxou Karura e entregou a Neji que sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça, após a nuvem sumir a mesa explodiu na parede.

Tsunade estava quase espumando de raiva, Hinata segurou a risada.

" Quando partimos Godaime ?" – Estava tentando a todo custo manter-se seria.

"Agora mesmo" -Liberou Hinata com um aceno de cabeça, que saiu puxando Asuma.

Ao sair escutou a Hokage falar pra ele -."E você moleque quando voltarmos vamos ter uma conversinha de adultos. Ele fez um sinal de joinha. Tsunade bufou. E gritou shizune.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Com um tempo recorde, Hinata, Naruto, Asuma e Karura , já estavam no portão de Konoha esperando a princesa, princesa que Naruto conhecia muito bem. Dito e feito . Shion sempre foi bela, mas agora estava absurdamente linda, o cabelo loiro estava grande, e o kimono era digno de uma rainha. Ao chegar perto de Naruto correu pulou e deu um beijo estalado. Hinata fez cara de nojo, Karura riu.

"E você hein Naruto-Kun , disse que ia me visitar e sumiu, e saiba que aquela proposta ainda está de pé." - Fez biquinho de garota mimada pra Naruto, que coçou a cabeça, sorriu sem graça, que olhou pra Hinata que estreitava os olhos, as veias do Byakugan já se mostravam visíveis.

A princesa olhou pra Hinata e deu aquele sorriso tilintante e se apresentou. – " Olá e um prazer te conhecer, qual e o seu nome ?." – Estendeu a mão para Hinata, que analisou um instante e retribuiu o aperto. – "Hyuuga Hinata, o prazer e meu, e esse são meus alunos, Nara Karura, Sarutobi Asuma, e o Naruto que vejo que você já conhece né." – O último nome falou com desdém. A princesa não deve ter entendido por que riu.

" Eu ele nos conhecemos até bem de mais, não e Naruto-Kun?." – Segurou a mão dele, que se afastou um pouco dela.- "Um pouquinho." – E olhou pra Hinata como se pedisse desculpas.

Karura olhou a sua Sensei, ela estava a ponto de acertar Naruto o clima já estava pesado, olhou pra Asuma que deu de ombros como se dissesse que não ia se intrometer. Balançou a cabeça pra ele e chamou a atenção dos demais. – " Vamos indo né pessoal." – Naruto a agradeceu com um aceno discreto. Apertou a mochila e saíram de Konoha.

No caminho Hinata passou a estratégia pro grupo dizendo que ia atrás pra evitar um possível, ataque pela retaguarda, Karura ia na frente, já que tinha facilidade em sentir o vento, como se fosse um alerta natural pra ela. Asuma ia lado a lado com a Princesa Shion, pois ia usar seu Genjutsu pra caso alguém atacasse a princesa ele tinha a missão de esconde-la, e Naruto ia usar quatro bushins como batedores em uma distância segura deles. A caminhada só não era silenciosa por que Shion tagarelava o tempo todo com Karura e Asuma. Naruto ia calado atrás da princesa.

XXXXXXXXX

_Hinata Pov's_

_Nós conhecemos até bem de mais, tinha certeza que estava fazendo careta, mas quem ligava, estava sim com ciúme mas nunca ia admitir , aquele homem mexia com ele de uma tal forma que não tinha explicação, antes foi Sakura, agora era aquelazinha loira que vira e mexe olha pra trás manda beijo e pisca pra ele, e ele não faz nada, fica com cara de bobo._

_Hoje era hoje, a paciência de Hinata estava por um fio. E ela ia ser testada agora com Naruto diminuindo o passo e esperando por ela. Assim que chegou nela , viu que ele estava a olhando e a deu uma batida de ombro nela, Revirou os olhos e apertou o passo deixando ele pra tras, ele deu uma corridinha, e bateu de novo nela com o ombro._

"_O que e Uzumaki ?" – Perguntou tentando parecer desinteressada. Escutou ele rindo.- "Nada só queria saber se você esta bem." – Olhou de soslaio pra ele, que continuou. – "Digo com isso da Tsunade , a missão, sobre nós." - _

_Ela tinha entendido bem, agora ele e ela eram nós. – "Nós não tem nós, tem você e a princesa pop ali na frente." – Emburrou a cara e apertou o passo. Deixando Naruto pra trás._

Olhou Hinata apertar o passo e deixar ele pra trás. Ela estava se corroendo de ciúmes, e ele só pode sorrir. Apertou o passo de novo, ao passar por ela sussurrou. "Você ainda vai casar comigo tá." - E começou a assobiar a marcha nupcial. Olhou pra trás, e viu ela abrir um pequeno sorriso torto, quando ela percebeu ele a olhando levantou o dedo do meio pra ele. Que riu mais ainda.

Por incrível que pareça andaram até bem, já estavam mais da metade do caminho, quando o frio apertou e tiveram que colocar as capas. Já estava anoitecendo quando chegaram perto de uma pousada que tinha no caminho. E Hinata tomou a frente. – "Não vamos continuar passaremos a noite aqui, está vindo uma tempestade de neve, e não e bom arriscar." – Olhou pra ver se alguém ia discordar, como ninguém discordou fez um sinal pra seguirem ela.

Assim que entraram na pousada, já foram invadidos pelo calor do local, era um ambiente bem tranquilo, tinha uma lareira com alguns futtons no chão e um sofá, o restaurante era perto da recepção, e também tinha um termas. Olhou no relógio , eram quase seis da tarde, andaram quase oito horas. Foi na recepção conversar com o rapaz, que logo já abriu um sorriso. Era muito bonito, o cabelo castanho partido de lado, os olhos amendoados, o queixo quadrado bem feito, a barba feita.

"Boa noite eu me chamo Miroku sou gerente da pousada em que posso ajudar a bela Ninja." – Chegou mais perto da bancada da recepção e de quebra de Hinata que sorriu de volta, em resposta a educação do gerente. – "Boa noite, eu preciso de cinco quartos , com jantar e café da manhã.." – O Rapaz a olhou e alargou o sorriso. – " Cinco quartos e, ainda bem por que pensei que você fosse namorado daquele ninja loiro, com a cara fechada." – Hinata tambem escorou no balcão, e olhou pra trás, la estava Naruto emburrado, com os braços cruzados encarando-os. Deu um tchauzinho bem cínico e voltou a olhar o homem a sua frente. –"Não temos nada."

"Então bela Ninja, qual o seu nome e dos acompanhantes .?" – Pegou uma folha para preencher os dados da acomodação.

"Hyuuga Hinata." – Miroku pegou na mão dela e a beijou. Entregou as chaves a Hinata que pegou, já pagando a estadia, entregou a chave para cada um , que subiram as escadas em direção aos quartos. Os quarto eram simples e aconchegantes, tinha uma cama de casal, com uma cômoda, tv, um pequeno armário, e um banheiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hinata Pov's_

_Mal entrou no quarto e já foi direto pro banheiro tomar uma ducha , estava suada e pregando. Ao sair do banheiro, foi até a mochila e pegou sua muda de roupa pra dormir, que consistia em um topper, lingerie ,e um conjunto de moleton preto. Pegou a roupa que tinha usado , colocou em uma sacola , nem sempre dava pra trocar de roupa , e aproveitar que quando desceu viu uma plaquinha escrita lavanderia. Saiu do quarto , ao passar pelo quarto onde Naruto estava escutou uma discussão, andou mais um pouco, olhou pro teto, puxou o ar com força, balançou a cabeça e em negativa, deu mais dois passos , mas não conseguiu, voltou pé por pé, e encostou a cabeça na porta. A princesa reclamava com Naruto, sobre ele não querer ficar com ela. Hinata sorriu de lado, e a briga continuava, Naruto falava que não tinha nada haver, e que era antiprofissional manter contato com os clientes. Hinata segurou o riso, Naruto ainda a estava rejeitando ela com jeito. Escutou a princesa perguntar a Naruto, -"Você e gay então?". Hinata segurou o folego, aquela alegação sempre fazia os homens cometerem burradas. "Não sou gay, so não tenho nenhum interesse em você da forma que você quer que seja." – Hinata respirou aliviada, e sorriu, só que esqueceu que ainda estava encostada, na hora que a Princesa abriu a porta ela caiu de cara no quarto de Naruto. A princesa a olhou como se juntasse que um mais um e dois.- -"Você não me quer por causa dela." – Apontou pra Hinata como se fosse um verme, e saiu do quarto._

_Naruto levantou a sobrancelha, e estendeu a mão pra ela que deu uma de boba. – " Tá olhando o que, eu tropecei e cai." – Naruto riu, e ela balançou a cabeça , aquela foi a pior desculpa de todas. Naruto chegou perto dela . – " Ou você estava ,me espionando." – Hinata arregalou os olhos, as bochechas ficaram ruborizadas e ela gaguejou como a oito anos atrás quando gaguejava ao falar. – "Nã-o-oo fo-foi is-so-so que aconteceu.". – fez a única coisa inteligente saiu do quarto mais que depressa. _

_Ser uma ninja tinha suas vantagens, como fugir com uma velocidade aceitável. Correu direto pra lavanderia. Arrumou o cabelo com a mão, Naruto a deixava desconcertada de todas as maneiras, pegou o uniforme ninja e colocou pra bater, sentou em cima da outra em quanto esperava terminar de bater e secar. A porta se abriu e Miroku entrou, indo direto ao encontro dela. Hinata sorriu ao velo sorrindo pra ela._

"_Então me conte Hinata, como e a vida Ninja, tem tempo pra namorar." – Colocou a mão na coxa de Hinata que estreitou os olhos, sentiu a outra apertar sua bunda. Abriu um sorriso para o Homem a sua frente, que achou que fosse um incentivo, a outra mão apertou o outro lado. Suspirou, e o acertou com um chute na cara. Miroku caiu desmaiado e a maquina apitou em sinal que a roupa já estava seca, tirou a da maquina, quando Karura entrou, viu o homem caído, olhou pra sua Sensei, que deu de ombros, Karura deu de ombros tamebm e chutou o homem no chão, Hinata ao passar pisou em cima dele. Karura chamou sua sensei .-"Naruto-Nichan que pediu pra eu vir se estava tudo bem." – E piscou pra Hinata, que entendeu a piscadela , e ao sair Naruto estava sentado no sofá olhando a porta da lavanderia, com a cara emburrada. Chegou perto de uma das atendentes da pensão e pediu que o jantar fosse levado ao seu quarto._

Não conseguia parar de pensar nela, ela era perfeita em todos os sentidos, pensou que ia jantar com ela , mas ela pediu o jantar no quarto. Olhou pro relógio já tinha quase quarenta minutos que ela tinha subido. –"Dane-se , hoje eu me declaro para aquela mulher."- Pensou bem, não tinha nem quinze dias que estava em Konoha, como podia amar aquela mulher daquele jeito. Esfregou o cabelo deixando mais arrepiado que antes. Subiu para o seu quarto, andou um pouco, saiu, e entrou de novo. Aquilo sentimento era real não ia ficar guardando isso, e ela também sentia algo.

Saiu de seu quarto e foi em direção ao dela, entrou sem cerimonia, assustando uma Hinata que saia do banheiro com a escova de dentes na mão. " Eu não sei o que você tem, eu só sei que quero você, você e a mulher mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci, tanto de beleza, quanto de personalidade, eu fui um burro em não ter percebido isso a oito anos atrás, e estou me arrependendo de cada segundo que não passei do seu lado." – O peito de Naruto subia e descia rápido de mais. Olhou Hinata que estava estática, absorvendo tudo que ele tinha despejado em cima dela. – "E ai fala alguma coisa?" – Arregalou os olhos e levantou os braços pra ela..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais um cap povo mais lindo, sei que foi sacanagem deixar o cap em aberto kkkkkk, mas e bom ai vocês imaginem o que aconteceu kkkkkk.

Queria agradecer quem tá lendo, já tenho mais de Mil e trezentas visualizações, *_*, nem acreditei quando vi, obrigada mesmo galera. Obrigado a quem favoritou que são a Anna Beatriz, Gisele Cruz e Luiz4200.

E agradecer a Pri Salles que sempre comenta, me fazendo ter mais vontade de escrever a fic e deixar ela perfeita , obrigada mesmo.

Agradecer tambem a Maria Joo, que disse que adorou a fic e tambem comentou, obrigada

E Anna Beatriz por ter comentado, o que e um incentivo pra eu continuar a escrever. :)


End file.
